Bechloe oneshots
by Aca-Addicted
Summary: A collection of random Bechloe oneshots. Enjoy!
1. Sugar

**Sugar**

Beca was practically crawling up the stairs with Chloe giving her a boost by pushing against her ass. "I can dow it Chlo..." Beca spitted out stubbornly. She knew Chloe wasn't just only being nice. It had happened before that Chloe had gotten herself this drunk. Actually it happened frequently. Chloe just has the habit of losing her... boundaries with nights like this. Chloe had told her she had fallen for her and Beca couldn't deny she felt the same way. Yet she was somehow afraid to tell the ginger. Whether it was because of Jesse or her fear of letting anyone in, she did not know. They left the acapella party early as both had grown tired. Beca heard 'Sugar' of Maroon playing outside with people singing along in perfect pitch.

 _Your sugar_ _  
_ _Yes, please_ _  
_ _Won't you come and put it down on me_ _  
_ _I'm right here, 'cause I need_ _  
_ _Little love and little sympathy_ _  
_ _Yeah you show me good loving_ _  
_ _Make it alright_ _  
_ _Need a little sweetness in my life_ _  
_ _Your sugar_ _  
_ _Yes, please_ _  
_ _Won't you come and put it down on me_

Finally having reached her bedroom after some falling and breaking stuff, Beca stranded on her bed. Shortly after, Chloe joined her, falling on top of the brunette. "AH- Jesus Chloe! Gentle..." Beca said followed by a small chuckle. "I... caaan't believe you got me this drunk... You've totally corrupted me..." The brunette added, her voice sounding lazy from the booze. "Are you complaining?" Chloe asked her shyly but still in a way so she stil sounded confident. Beca soon grinned after that. "No..." Their faces were just mere inches apart. They both fell silent and were incapable of hiding their true feelings. Beca caressed the gingers soft cheek. Her eyes were so blue Beca felt like she was going to drown in them.

 _I don't wanna be needing your love_ _  
_ _I just wanna be deep in your love_ _  
_ _And it's killing me when you're away_ _  
_ _Ooh, baby,_ _  
_ _'Cause I really don't care where you are_ _  
_ _I just wanna be there where you are_ _  
_ _And I gotta get one little taste_

Chloe looked at her with a hunger. Driven by lust. The ginger wrapped a hand around Beca's waist pinching softly. Beca was first to make a move pressing her lips against Chloe's roughly. Chloe smiled underneath the brunettes lips. Licking the others lip playfully. Beca pulled the red head closer, now placing both her hands on her cheeks. Chloe's hand trailed down, feeling Beca's curves untill she reached her butt. Their kiss intensified. Chloe grabbed the brunette's wrists and held them above her head while pushing her knee up between her thights earning a moan from Beca. "Shit..." Beca gasped as Chloe trailed down placing soft kisses on her kneck. "I've been wanting to kiss you... for so long..." Chloe whispered against Beca's lips before meeting her in deep kiss.  
"Then why don't you kiss me again? I dare you..." Beca replied biting her lip when she looked into the blue orbs of her lover feeling something she had never felt before. Chloe didn't wait for Beca to repeat herself and slammed her lips against the brunette's, grasping her hair as she took dominance over the youngster.  
"You taste like sugar Chlo..." Beca said once they broke up in need to regain control over their breathing. "What is it exactly that we're doing?" Beca asked, when Chloe snuggled into her neck placing one leg around the Captain's body.  
"We are bonding.." Chloe whispered, feeling drowsy trough all the alcohol she had consumed.  
"Bonding now is it?.." Beca chuckled softly and began to pet Chloe's head. "I..." Beca started but was afraid to finish. She hated herself for it. Why was it always so hard for her to just express herself? Beca shook her head in refusal and looked at the ginger who laid comfy in her arms. Chloe f-ing Beale, laying in her arms. How they heck was she supposed to explain this to Jesse? Though that was a matter she did not really paid attention to. The dj grabbed the covers of her bed and wrapped it around the two of them making sure Chloe was warm. "I love you..." There. Beca said it. Though she turned slighly nervous when not receiving a reaction from the other untill she realised Chloe had already fallen asleep. A half smile crepped onto Beca's face, feeling relieved to finally have said those three words and really mean it. She placed a soft kiss on Chloe's forehead before turning out the lights. Beca needed to open her eyes frequently to be sure she wasn't dreaming. But finally she dozed of as well.


	2. Truth or Dare?

**Truth or dare?**

"You girls... are mental. Like nuts." Beca stated before taking another shot of vodka. The Bella's had finally found there sound again. After having sung the famous cup song in perfect harmony, they decided to do a little game to end the week with. Truth or dare. Not one of Beca's most favorite games to play. Still she didn't really wanted to be the killjoy, so she decided to just role with it. It was Aubrey's turn now.  
"Alright... Truth or dare?" Cynthia Rose smirked.  
Aubrey wasn't really much one to choose dare. Who knows what kind of horror these girls could come up with?

"Truth please." Aubrey said, choosing to play it safe.  
"Alright then. Have you ever stolen something?" The question louded.

"Yes I have..." Aubrey confessed, gesturing she was guilty by raising one hand up.  
It was silent for a moment before Stacy continued asking. "Well then what did you steal?"  
"What does it matter what I took? It's in the past." Aubrey turned defensive. Partially the booze was to blame. "Easy Aubrey, it's just a game." Chloe said, wanting to keep the peace.

"I stole condoms okay? I was afraid my parents would find out..." Aubrey sighed. She looked the other way as her face now turned red. The Bella's laughed and eventually Aubrey did too. "Wait for who was it meant?" Fat amy added.  
"One question at the time." Aubrey snarled back at the blonde with threatening eyes. "Okay... Next." She looked to her side to see Chloe sitting up, ready for what was about to come. "Dare." She said, ending with a confident smile. "Alright.." Before Aubrey was able to finish her sentence Cynthia pinched her in the side. "Ouch... What?" Aubrey frowned.

Cynthia leaned in to whisper something in the blonde's ear making everyone curious of what she was saying. "Genius... Okay..." Aubrey gave a wink at the other Bella's before turning back to the ginger who was patiently waiting. "Chloe... I dare you to kiss Beca for twenty seconds." Chloe and Beca's eyes flipped wide open, their heart simultaneously increasing speed. The Bella's turned excited and began to bawl at the two women while hitting the railing of their chair.  
"Aubrey you can't be serious?" Beca snapped, her expression showing she was nervous.  
"Sorry, but that's how the game is played Beca." Aubrey shrugged her shoulders like there was nothing she could do about it. She knew from Chloe how long she had been wanting to kiss the brunette, and this seemed a great oppertunity to finally be able for her to do it eventhough Beca would hate Aubrey's guts because of this. Chloe rose up from her chair, feeling Beca's stare almost burn into her skin. Slowly she walked towards the dj.

"Does somebody have a timer?" Fat Amy asked around, receiving a answer from Aubrey who held a stopwatch up.  
"Chlo... We seriously doing this?" Beca said, feeling her heart pound inside her troat.

Chloe was the only one that was keeping her from fleeing. To be honest, Beca wasn't really sure what to think of this. She had never seen them as more than friends, but Chloe made her feel things she never experienced around Jesse. Feelings that made her question her sexuality. It was in that moment Beca realised. Could it be she was actually falling for the lovely red head? She remembered what Chloe said to her back in the tent. She said she wished to have experimented more. To be telling such a secret to her. Damn... Beca was such an idiot. Chloe was asking HER to experiment. Chloe fricking Beale.

And now, she got a second chance, one she actually didn't deserve.

Chloe sat down on Beca's lap, her legs cupping her waist. The rest was invisible to her. She has had a crush on the dj ever since they sang in the shower together. Back in the tent, when Beca turned around, ignorning what Chloe had just revealed of herself. It felt like somebody had drilled a hole through Chloe's heart. It hurt more than she'd ever imagined it would be. Quite frankly it now made her scared to kiss her.  
"Chloe..." Beca cupped the others chin and pulled it back up so she could look into those beautiful blue orbs. She regretted to have ever turned her back to her. The other Bella's held their breaths, watching very closely. Beca was smiling at the ginger, and wrapped a hand around her back. This gave Chloe some courage. She slowly leaned in, their faces mere inches apart. Beca quickly glanced at Chloe's lips, longingly. Her breath became slightly choppy as Chloe came closer. Chloe shut her eyes and pressed her lips against Beca's, feeling butterflies inside the pit of her stomach. Beca felt the ginger shiver on top of her lap, making her smile underneath Chloe's velvet lips. She pulled her closer, pinching her T-shirt softly. The feeling was amazing. Their kiss was timid but held such warmth. Chloe caressed Beca's cheeks and licked her upperlip asking for permission to enter which Beca gladly gave to her. The chemistery was off the roof. Beca dug her hand into the copper tresses of Chloe and swiftly closed the gap between the two when both gasped for new air. The kiss was so very passionate and full with emotion that the two of them weren't even aware they had already passed the twenty seconds. Aubrey instructed the other Bella's to wait as they didn't wanted to ruin their first kiss. Chloe felt happy. Slowly they broke up, their eyes were still closed. Beca stole one last kiss, feeling the great need to taste Chloe's vanilla flavoured lips again. They leaned against eachothers forehead, feeling like they were in the third heaven. Chloe bit her lip, enjoying the sweet sensation. "To be honest Beca... I've been wanting to kiss you, ever since we sang in the shower together." She confessed to the brunette, now looking into her eyes. "I think I've fallen for you." After saying this, the other Bella's let out an 'Awe'.  
"I think I've fallen for you too Chlo..." Beca replied, wrapping both hands around the gingers neck; pulling her into a firm hug. "I never should have turned my back on you in that tent." She whispered into her ear, inaudible to the others. Chloe smirked. She didn't wanted to leave Beca's lap so she just decided to stay put.

"Truth or dare?"


	3. Unspoken Minds

**Unspoken Minds**

In the bus back to Barden University, Beca sat next to Chloe. After putting earplugs in her ears, she began scrolling through her playlist. She took a look around and saw that everyone was rather drained from the energy they had put into performing at the convention, Chloe most of all. She had been stressing and complaining about how their performance had turned into such a disaster. Beca looked to her left and was relieved the ginger had finally calmed down. Chloe was now hanging with her head above her legs, having dozed off. A grin appeared on the dj's face as she watched how Chloe's head flinched back with the slightest bump they met on the road. This continued to go on for a while until Beca took action. "Chloe... Chlo here." Beca whispered softly, leading the ginger to her shoulder. Chloe gently stranded on Beca's shoulder, pursing her lips from drowsiness.

Having arrived at Barden, they began unpacking their stuff and prepared to go to bed. Chloe followed Beca to her room and fell down on the dj's bed ignoring the stare she got.

"Chlo... What are you doing? I'm going to bed." Beca sighed, not being in the mood to argue right now.

"I know... I just got to talk to you." Chloe replied, her voice sounding a bit unsure. She hit the spot next to her, urging the dj to sit down. Her timing was most probably the worst, but she had to get something off her chest. Soon the Bella's would be separated after they graduated, so it might be now or never, Chloe thought.

"Can't it wait till tomorrow? I'm tired..." Beca sputtered, putting on some simple pajamas.

It staid silent, leaving the brunette wonder what was up. She looked at the ginger who wore a troubled look. Beca noticed the way she was biting her lip, trying to hold back the words she was so eager to say. Beca sighed in defeat, crashing down next to her best friend and threw her feet across the ginger's lap. It was hard to resist those adorable puppy eyes.

"What's wrong Chlo?" Her voice carrying a hint of worry.

"What do you find so attractive about the German woman?" Chloe said, furrowing her eyebrows.

Beca let out a dry laugh, before looking up. "Seriously? You want to discuss this right now?" She couldn't believe her. Was this the important thing Chloe had to discuss with her about. Because it was not worth her time when she could be sleeping right now.

Chloe let out an exasperated sigh, rolling with her eyes. "Never mind. Forget it."

Chloe pulled Beca's bare feet off her lap, before standing up. She wanted to open the door when a hand suddenly slammed against the wood, preventing her from leaving.

"No, you don't get to walk away from me, Beale!" Beca said, close to the red head's face.

"What is going on with you? You've been tense ever since we met DMS." It was true. Chloe had been acting so weird lately. Beca first reckoned it was because of the Worlds and all but soon she started to realise there was much more to it.

"I am just curious about your sudden interest in German women." Chloe said, trying her best to avoid eye contact.

"You mean you're jealous." Beca said, stating the obvious with her arms crossed.

Chloe found herself speechless. Then again she figured Beca would find out sooner or later. She knew the ginger better than anyone, including Aubrey. Also Chloe wasn't really trying to hide it. This growing jealousy was weighing her down. She didn't want to share Beca. She wanted her for her own.

"Yes Beca I AM. You wanna know why? Because I've had a crush on you ever since I laid my eyes on you!" Something inside of her snapped, letting out feelings she kept in for a long while now.

"I know..." Beca now looked down at the ground, rubbing with her feet across the carpet. Awkwardly avoiding direct contact.

"And you keep- Wait... what? You knew? How?!" Chloe's jaw dropped, her eyebrows rose and eyes turned wide.

Chloe was surprised to discover her big secret was already long known to the brunette. The only one she had told was Aubrey and they had not seen her in a very long time.

"Jesus Christ Chloe! I am not blind! You always want to know where I'm going and what I'm doing. Don't you think I notice you are always staring at me when I'm not looking? Or you always asking if I need a backrub. You're always- ALWAYS in my personal space. Besides... I haven't heard of Tom for a long while now, what means he is clearly out of the picture. You gave me a Valentine's present for crying out loud! You always ask me if you look good in your outfits and you listen to Titanium everyday because it's the first song we ever sang together..." Beca said. Her voice breaking.

Holy shit. She was completely right. Some things she recalled, Chloe wasn't even aware of doing. The brunette made her lose control. She bit her lip, not knowing what to say.

"You want to know what's the worst of all?" Beca chuckled nervously. "I feel the same about you. You are so damn beautiful it's almost impossible not to look at you."

Beca felt somehow relieved after saying that. She knew what it meant and it might just change everything between the two, but she couldn't just deny those feelings weren't there.

"Beca..." Chloe murmured. She was speechless. Chloe felt like she was losing her mind, processing those words.

"But I can't..." Beca added, trying to make sense. She had such mixed feelings about this. She didn't want to be the cliché you see in those soap serie dramas. She wouldn't want to break Jesse's heart.

"I know..." Chloe said, defeated.

"Jesse..." Beca said, she felt disloyal towards him, knowing her feelings for Chloe were more intense.

"I know..." Chloe repeated herself, now looking down sad. It was stupid to think this was going to change everything. She was with Jesse. Chloe needed to accept that. Still there were times where Beca drove the red head to complete madness.

Beca felt conflicted. It would just be fine to stay with Jesse out of guilt right? I mean wouldn't it? He was enough before, he will be again. But looking at Chloe changed everything. The sparkly red head was the one person Beca wanted to wake up next to. They locked eyes and Beca licked her lip in anticipation.

 _Don't do anything stupid... Don't do anything stupid..._

"Screw it."

Beca said before grabbing Chloe's collar and slamming her lips roughly against the ginger's. Chloe flinched on Beca's bold move, her eyes standing wide open and hands pressing against the door feeling cornered. Their kiss was sloppy, their foreheads bumped and their noses were in the way. Yet it felt magical. Chloe soon closed her eyes as well, digging into the brunette's hair with one hand and wrapping the other around her waist. Beca's lips were velvety soft and tasted like cinnamon. The kiss felt nice. It felt right. Beca was the one to break up, her eyes gazing confused at the red head, for what she made her feel. Chloe turned her head the other way and pulled Beca into a second kiss, craving for more. Their grip around each other tightened and Chloe swore she could hear Beca's heart racing. Beca's hands trailed down until they met Chloe's butt, where they stayed. She practically melted within Chloe's arms. Their kiss was passionate, yet also very tender.

 _Damn... Beca wished it could have lasted forever._

Both were startled when they heard someone make it up the stairs. They quickly let go of each other simultaneously, and Beca took a few paces back pretending like nothing had happened.

Fat Amy opened the door and stood still looking at the two Bella's sensing something was clearly off.

"Well whats up? You two look like you've seen a ghost." Amy grinned.

Chloe bit her lip, expressing slight doubt. "I... I Should go." Chloe said awkwardly, looking at Beca who seemed to have lost words.

"I could also just give you two some privacy." Fat Amy winked at the ginger.

"No, its fine. I should get some sleep anyways... Goodnight." Chloe left the room, hearing Beca's voice crack behind her.

Chloe opened the door to her room and in the same move closed it slowly, not wanting to wake her roomy up. She leaned with her back against the door. She rubbed across her lips, still wet from the kiss with Beca, then let out a dry laugh. She had kissed Beca...


	4. Two Moms

**A/N: Hi there awesome nerds! I know it's a small part. I've just been kind of busy lately. I need to finish everything of school before it's vacation *sigh*. Yet I have been able to squish some inspiration into a small one shot. This one is a little different from the others. This is after they graduated and well Beca and Chloe are now a married couple :3 BUT! There is more! There is a little Mitchell/Beale coming up... So that's something to 'awe' about' ^^ It's something totally new I've been wanting to try out ;) I hope you guys enjoy it!**

"Beca I asked you to throw these away two weeks ago!" Chloe yelled as she came down the stairs carrying a box full with old cd's.

"Hey! Hey what are you doing?! Give that to me!" Beca practically ran up the stairs, taking the box from her pregnant wife and holding out one hand to prevent her from falling over. "Be careful babe..."

"Becs you know I'm just pregnant right?" Chloe chuckled. Beca was always overprotective when it came to Chloe, especially now that she was carrying a little human inside.

"Yes, all the more reason to take it slow." Beca escorted her wife to the living room, and gently lowered her down onto the couch. "I'll make you a smoothie."

"Do I really have to babe? I have already had my shot of vitamin this morning." Chloe yammered. Beca was super into this healthy pregnancy thing. When she wasn't working, she would read trough the leaflets she took with her that time they had their check at the hospital. She told Chloe she wanted to be prepared. Of course Chloe thought this was adorable.

In the meantime Chloe turned the TV on, switching from channel to channel finding nothing interesting. "Boring... Boring... Boring..."

"Here you go Ms. Mitchell." Beca gave her gorgeous wife a large cup with strawberry, bananas and apple mixed with yoghurt. As extra she added some vanilla to finish it, knowing this would satisfy Chloe. "What about Bad Girls?"

"Bad girls?" Chloe started laughing. "How many times have you seen that movie now, babe?" It was one of those movies that no one gives a shit about but Beca.

"12 times... or something. It's not like I have been counting." Beca rambled, searching for 'Bad Girls' somewhere hidden within the stack of cd's that had been piling up. "Found it." She jumped up excited holding the disc in her hand.

After Beca put the cd in, she crashed down next to her wife who had just finished drinking up her smoothie. "Hmm... Tasty Becs." Chloe smiled satisfied. Beca nodded; glad her creation was so well received.

"How is our lill' monster? Did you enjoy your mom's smoothie as well?" Beca murmured close to Chloe's round belly. She put her ear to Chloe's belly and pretended having a conversation with the baby. "Uhuh... Oh really?"

"You're such a weirdo..." Chloe giggled, looking down at both her round belly and beautiful wife. She never felt happier.

"You know you have a really beautiful mom. Who I love really much... I'll promise to look after both of you." Beca pledged, looking into the direction of Chloe who was trying not to cry.

Chloe's lower lip was trembling. Already she was greatly affected by the hormones and then to hear this from her Beca. She caressed the brunette's hair with her left hand and with her right she was stroking her belly. "I love you too Becs..." Both flinched when they felt a soft bump coming from Chloe's swollen stomach. A wide smile appeared on Beca's face.  
"Did you feel that?" Beca chuckled.

Chloe nodded, her eyes shimmering brightly. "Our baby's got a strong kick."

"We love you too..." Beca whispered, before placing a kiss on Chloe's round belly. Then she rose up again soothing closer to her red haired wife. Chloe put her arm around the successful dj feeling the richest woman alive.


	5. Sexual Confusion

It was just a little past 4 o'clock at night when Chloe heard the front door. She listened to the muted rumbling that was coming from the hall and figured it was Beca. At first Chloe felt relieved, knowing that she had returned home safely, yet also pissed off. Beca could have at least answered her calls. Then Chloe would have known she hadn't been abducted by some creepy old guy who likes to visit the parks and feed pigeons in his free time. Chloe furrowed her eyebrows on those thoughts; it was probably the lack of sleep. She sat up, repeating in her mind the words she was going to use for her lecture.

"Oh- Chlo... W-what are you doing up so late?" Was Beca's reaction, her eyes narrowing when Chloe put on the light that shone brightly into her face.

Chloe was sitting on the couch in the living room of the Bella's clubhouse. Subconsciously she pursed her lips, having the urge to behave strict. The way Beca was moving like that, Chloe reckoned she had been drinking.

"You jerk! Where have you been? I've been worried sickly!" She snapped, her voice sounding rougher than she intended.

"Sheesh Chlo calm down, I was just having some drinks with the guys I met at the pub." Beca replied, her voice sounding lazy from the booze.

"Was Jesse with you?" Chloe asked her.

"No... No he was... uhm... I think I broke up with him." Beca murmured, her eyes staring into nothingness. She looked troubled with still the evidence of running mascara on her cheeks, her eyes red from crying.

Chloe found herself without words for a moment. Inside she felt somewhat happy, but she wouldn't allow herself to think like that.

 _Now I have a chance with Beca- No... Don't think like that Chloe. What is wrong with you? This is not about you._ _Come on she needs you._

"Becs... I'm so sorry..." Chloe motioned Beca to come and sit next to her and wrapped her arm around the brunette.

"It's fine... It wouldn't have worked anyways..." Beca said, now leaning with her head against Chloe's, who was rubbing her back. "I feel confused Chlo... I mean... sexual confused."

"What do you mean? Do you think you might be into girls?" Chloe was able to keep her voice calm even though she clenched her jaw afterwards, having the thought of that German co- leader of DSM.

"I... I don't know... I might. I mean that German lady wasn't bad looking..." Beca said, putting more fuel on Chloe's hate fire. "Also... I sometimes can't help myself but looking at your ass..."

Chloe nodded mechanically not yet realising Beca mentioned her. "Uhuh... Wait- WHAT?"

"I know... I am terrible. You're just very pretty okay? I mean... I love your red hair... and those blue eyes... and those lips... I just want to taste them..." Beca murmured, now rising up so she could look the ginger in her eyes.

Chloe had frozen. Her mouth gaped open and her eyes bulged. It almost sounded like Beca had taken a particular interest in the ginger which was totally encouraging.

 _She is drunk... She doesn't mean it..._

But damn it was tempting. They were mere inches apart from each other and Beca was unpredictable at this moment. Chloe closed her eyes the moment she felt the touch of Beca's palm against her flustered cheek. "Beca what are you doing?" Chloe whispered, afraid to make eye contact.

"Just shut up and kiss me..." Beca whispered back, her voice almost sounding like a plead.

"Beca..." Chloe said, her voice sounding unsure. How tempting it was, Beca was drunk. She wasn't thinking clearly. Chloe's weak protest didn't do much though. She jerked up feeling the touch of Beca's lips on her. It was such a sweet sensation, soft, warm. For a moment Chloe started kissing back. Fuck... she was so weak to give in. She had wished for this to happen for such a long time. But their first kiss couldn't be like this. She pushed Beca back, gazing into her eyes.

"Beca... We can't... Not like this." Chloe said, flustered. It hurt Chloe to see Beca's eyes turn glassy. But it was also to protect her.

"Please... Chlo... Just kiss me... Please..." Beca leaned in, trying to kiss the ginger again but without luck. She didn't know what the hell she was doing. All she knew was her feelings for Chloe were real. She wanted to feel something again. A sweet touch, a simple kiss. Though Chloe averted her gaze, her heart breaking piece by piece hearing Beca's sobs.

"Chlo... I-I love you..." Beca cried out, now burying herself into Chloe's chest letting out the emotions she had been able to keep hid untill now.

Chloe held her heartbroken friend. She felt her shake within her embrace, her shoulders shocking every time a sob was let out. Chloe had never seen Beca this upset... She pulled her close, giving light kisses on her head. "I'm here Becs..." She whispered hoping it would sooth Beca's crying. They kept like this for a while. Chloe never let go of the her.

They were found the next morning lying spooning on the couch by the Bella's who softly let out an 'Awe' simultaneously, waking both up. Chloe yawned, stretching her legs as far as possible. Her arms were around Beca's waist. Her breathing stopped for a moment when the dj seemed to be waking up, making her heart jump one beat. "Good morning..." Beca murmured when she looked over her shoulder. "Good morning" Chloe replied, giving the brunette a weak smile. "It's uhm... Well it's probably not what it looks like..." Beca looked at the Bella's who were widely smiling at them. "Lesbihonest..." Fat Amy replied, furrowing her eyebrows and placed both hands on her waist. Eventually everyone had to laugh, when Beca and Chloe exchanged looks, both looking seductively at each other.


	6. Jesse's girl

**A/N: Hello there fellow aca-readers! Thank you all so much for the support!** **I hope you'll enjoy this one as well ^^**

"Amy have you seen Chlo?" Beca asked, after having searched the house, but finding no sign of the ginger. Beca thought she said she would be packing her stuff, now that they all graduated and were ready to move on.

"No..." The Australian singer replied, shaking her head. "You two are practically married; surely you would know where she usually hangs out." She added an obvious smirk.

But Beca didn't...

She had been so busy lately... For all she knew, Chloe didn't really have a favorite spot. To be quite honest, Beca wouldn't have a clue of what the ginger did in her spare time besides the Bella's. She chose to leave it and return to packing her stuff, just as most of the Bella's were doing at the moment. When she walked into her room her eyes fell on a letter lying on her pillow. "What in the world?" Beca murmured, looking around for anything else suspicious besides the mysterious note. Beca first smelled the letter, which was her usual habit, to see if she was able to catch any scent. It smelled of something so very distinctive, though Beca couldn't quite put her finger on it. The brunette dismissed it with a shrug, opening the note.

 _Meet me at the auditorium..._

 _x Anonymous  
_

Beca rolled her eyes. This could be from one person only. Chloe Beale. Chloe always had a sense for drama and with the coincidence that she was missing, who else could it be? Beca took her phone, ready to text the other back to ask her what she wanted, but eventually choose not to. What the hell, it was Chloe... She probably just wanted to spend some time to say goodbye to the place that had been her home for over seven years. Of course they would keep contact, but it would never be like it used to be anymore. No more Chloe to tickle her awake, or to surprise her with breakfast on bed, to watch movies like Grease at one 'o clock at night, or camping with 9 girls in a tent, at a place that was surrounded by countless bear traps. They were leaving so much behind. This place would become another memory and Beca knew that it would be hard for Chloe to actually move on.

Beca opened the door to the auditorium halfway calling for the ginger to appear. "Chlo... Very funny, but you can come out now! Hide and seek is over..." Beca chuckled nervously. "Chloe?" She knelt to see if the ginger was hiding behind one of the chairs. She sighed. Was it a prank? She sat down in one of the chairs, when she heard some soft rumbling coming from the stage. "Chlo?!" Then music started to play. A pleasant melody of piano chords filling the room with its sound. Chloe had been hiding behind the corner on stage and now walked slowly towards the middle in her hand a microphone. She tried her best to gather as much courage before singing.  
 _  
Jessie is a friend,_

 _Yeah, I know he's been a good friend of mine_

 _But lately something's changed_

 _It ain't hard to define_

 _Jessie's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine_

Chloe felt a lump her in throat, after all, she was speaking from the heart. There were things she had wanted to tell the brunette a long time ago, but never actually had the courage to do so. But now that they were going their separate ways, what was there to lose right? However, it did concern her that she wasn't able to read even the slightest reaction from the other.

Beca knew it was about her. She was well aware Chloe loved her, she wasn't blind or stupid. That night in that tent when they were camping, Chloe had told Beca her biggest regret was she didn't do enough experimenting during college. Beca totally blacked out so she went with her usual line of 'you're so weird', not thinking of how this might be a cruel slap in the face for the ginger. To be quite honest, Beca was confused herself. She knew she had feelings for Jesse, though wasn't really sure what to call the shiver that crawled down her spine every time she saw Chloe. She always told herself she liked guys only, a 100% heterosexual, but Chloe made her doubt that theory. 

_And she's watching him with those eyes_

 _And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it!_

 _And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night_

Chloe swiftly wiped away the tear that had found its way down her cheek, when the other was looking away. She couldn't stop looking at the brunette. Beca was perfect in her eyes. She always pretended to be a big bad ass, when actually inside she was a big softie. Having met Beca was the best thing that ever happened to her. She deliberately failed her exams three times just so she could be with the dj. Yet she had eyes only for one person. Jesse... What Chloe hated about all of this was that he was actually a nice guy. If he had been an asshole it would have been so much easier to hate him.

 _You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

 _I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

 _Where can I find a woman like that?_

Beca bit her lip that was now trembling. She tried her best not to make eye contact with the ginger, afraid it would make her burst into tears. Why was this getting to her so much?

 _I play along with the charade_

 _That doesn't seem to be a reason to change_

 _You know I feel so dirty when they start talking cute_

 _I wanna tell her that I love her but the point is probably moot_

"Chloe..." Beca tilted up her head, Chloe's name rolling from her lips as a soft sob. She wanted the other to stop or she might really start crying soon, but Chloe ignored her weak protest.

 _'Cause she's watching him with those eyes_

 _And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it!_

 _And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night_

 _You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

 _I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

 _Where can I find a woman like that?_

Chloe was barely able to contain herself. Beca buried her face inside her hands, her shoulders shocking every time a sob escaped her lips. Chloe tried to continue singing but failed horrifically. Her hand dropped the microphone she was holding, like it was numb. "Beca... I love you..." She said, her eyes glassy.

"Just stop Chloe... Please..." Beca shook her head, letting out a dry laugh as she didn't know how to respond to this. "What do you expect me to say?"

Chloe jumped off the stage. "I want to hear it from you. Say that you don't feel the same way so I can move on."

Beca sniffed back the tears that threatened to reappear. She laughed nervously, feeling uneasy. The silence was giving her away. She did have feelings for Chloe, but was afraid to show them.

"What does this mean Mitchell?!" Chloe said, raising her voice, almost angry, but it was more a scared feeling. It was all very confusing. Beca rose from her seat, wiping the trail of her tears from her face. She made a run for it, walking in fast pace to the exit. 

"NO! You don't get to walk away from me Beca! You can't run from this forever!" Chloe ran after the brunette, who did not bother to look back.

"Watch me!" Beca snarled back. She didn't realize how close the ginger really was. "Wait..." Chloe stood still, her eyes focused on the ground underneath her. "Beca... Please just wait..."

Beca sighed in defeat. She was weak... Whenever Chloe used her voice like that, it was like a commercial for puppy's that need help. Okay... weird example. "I love you too." She softly said, loud enough for the other to hear it. "There I said it! Now can I go?"

Chloe's mouth gaped open. Without a second thinking this trough, she stormed at Beca. Beca's eyes sprung open, feeling like a deer in the headlights of a car. Chloe practically assaulted the brunette with perhaps a little too much force, making both fall to the floor. Beca took a quick intake of breath, their noses touching. Chloe entangled both hands, making sure she wasn't going anywhere. To Chloe's surprise Beca was the one to move up the last few inches so their lips would touch. The kiss filled with a strong hunger for each other. It was both passionate as soft. There was no longer need to be subtle. Beca's hand trailed down, grabbing Chloe's ass earning a soft moan to escape the others lips. Chloe demanded dominance and pulled Beca's hair back, to kiss her somewhat rougher the second time. Beca then knew who was behind that quirky smile, and it made her love for her grow even more. Chloe's knee found its way up between Beca's inner thighs making the other moan into her mouth. Beca came to realize what they were doing and pushed Chloe back, escaping the others grip. She sat up straight, her eyes big as well as Chloe's who couldn't hold herself from uncontrollable laughing.

"HOLY SHIT." Beca gasped.

 **A/N: And there you have it. I hope this satisfies your hunger, for now then atleast ^^ Now some people have been asking me to write some oneshots including smut :3 Which I don't really mind to write, I'm just saying I'm not really good at making those, but it's always worth a shot right? So who knows I might try that out ;)**

 **Also... we really need to make Bechloe happen in the third movie! Here is a petition someone requested me to share with you awesome people, to ask for Bechloe to become canon in Pitch Perfect 3, so please vote, share the link, the more the better :)**

 **petition/turn-bechloe-canon**

 **Please like if you enjoyed this oneshot, or let me know what you think! I very much appreciate it :)**


	7. Didn't go as planned

**A/N: So I've finally pulled it off. Atleast I hope so... My first bechloe smut ^^ So don't be too hard on me, this is my first try after all. I feel so dirty now :3 For the people who can't appriciate frickle freckle/smut/sex you might want to skip this one. Don't say I didn't warn you ;)  
_**

"So you produce music?" Kevin asked his date, who was observing the fancy restaurant he had chosen.

Beca was wearing a red dress that fitted perfectly around her waist, showing off her curves and breasts nicely. A few months after she broke up with Jesse, she had been asked out by this guy she met at the studio. She figured it might be a good idea to date again and he wasn't bad looking. Kevin had hazel eyes that matched with his tie. He knew how to dress up for dinner that was certain. His hair was a rich shade of ebony, covering a small part of his ears. Not to mention his jaw line was like a clean cut trough paper. Though she wondered where he got the money from to afford such a luxurious place. After graduating, she and Chloe moved to a nice apartment somewhere midtown of Atlanta. Everything was so different without the Bella's though. They were still meeting and all, but it would never be the same again.

"Uhm yeah I am working on a song right now actually..." Beca replied.

"Really? How does that work?" Kevin said, motioning a waiter to take their order.

"Well you first need a base and a-" Beca wasn't able to finish her sentence when a waiter walked to their table. "What can I do for you?"

"We would like a white wine please." Kevin said, sending the man back into the kitchen. "Certainly sir." First mistake had been made. He did not even bother to ask Beca what she desired to drink. She wasn't really much one of the wine anyways.

"Alright... Uhm wait what was I talking about again?" She furrowed her eyebrows, trying to recall the topic of their conversation.

Instead of the tall man that stood beside their table a minute ago, a young girl now returned. Holding a plate with on it two glasses and a bottle of white wine. "A white wine for the lady and gentleman." The girl was quite the charmer. Her blond tresses flowed in waves along her porcelain cheeks. She held possession of two green orbs that reminded Beca of an early spring. She seemed nice, though she wasn't afraid to appear striking. The upper buttons of her shirt were loosened making it hard for her 'date' not to look at the view when she bowed to pour him some wine. After that he turned his gaze to her fine shaped ass making Beca roll her eyes in disgust.

"Have you made your decision yet of what you'd like to order?" The girl asked next.

"We'll still need to think about that." Beca replied, sending the waitress to another table. "I can't believe you." She snarled at Kevin who was still staring at the blonde.

"Hm? Did you say something?" He looked up, snapping out of his thoughts.

"Ugh! Asshole!" Beca raged, standing up and throwing the wine in his face, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. "I'm leaving!" She placed some money on her plate to pay for the wine and immediately left without looking back. She knew he was soaked, which served him right.

She grabbed her phone from her handbag and typed Chloe's number. It took just a few seconds before she was answered by a sweet voice.

"Beca?"

"Chlo, can you please pick me up? I'm at Fandangle's." Beca asked her closest friend. She was the only one Beca knew how to fall back on, although Chloe had been kind of against the whole dating thing.

"What? That expensive place? He took you there?! Wait- Becs are you alright?" Chloe replied.

"I am... But that guy was a real jerk... Could you just come and get me?" Beca clenched her jaw.

"Of course, I'll be right there." Chloe said before hanging up.

It took a little while before Beca saw Chloe's red Toyota in the distance. Chloe parked the car right before the brunette and pushed the door open. "Hop in!" She said, motioning the dj to sit next to her. "There are some clothes for you in the back."

Beca gazed confused. "Huh? Why?"

"I'm taking you out. No way should a dickhead be ruining your night off like that. We're going out drinking." Chloe said, adding a wink to her smile.

"Sounds good to me." Beca didn't protest. Drinking seemed a great idea to forget this awful date. Besides Chloe was always one for parties.

There were sounds of clinking glasses and drone-like chatter of hundreds of people. The smell of sweat and smoke instantly assaulted Beca's nostrils the moment they walked in, but she didn't really mind. Chloe came back from the bar holding two tequila shots.

"Are we really going to start with tequila?" Beca asked the ginger, she was well aware of the effect it had on Chloe.

"Of course, don't be a pussy." Chloe spitted playfully, grabbing Beca's hand to pour on some salt. "Are you ready?" She handed over the lemon wedge to Beca who returned a doubtful nod. "Okay... one two!" They licked the salt of their hands, drank the tequila and quickly bit the lemon wedge to finish. Beca's face turned sour; gesturing with her hands she wanted another one. Chloe laughed, wrapping an arm around the brunette and shortly after placing a kiss on her cheek. "Haha this is fun!" Thank God it was dark, or Chloe might have noticed Beca was blushing. The ginger took off to get more and rather quickly returned.

"So do you want to talk about what happened with your date?" Chloe said while preparing the salt on her hand.

"He was just a prick. There is not much more to say..." Beca replied, turning a gaze to Chloe to see if she was ready. Chloe figured it was best to just lay the subject to a rest. Secretly she was glad the date turned out not so great.

After one more tequila shot, Chloe took Beca to the dance floor. They were going wild, moving their hips on the beat.

"Wait here!" Chloe practically had to shout into Beca's ear to overcome the ear deafening music. Beca returned a confused stare when Chloe ran off to the dj. She came back two minutes later, wearing a wide smirk on her face.

"What did you say to him?!" Beca asked the red head. She looked up, overhearing a familiar song. Titanium was playing. The first song Beca and Chloe sang together. The first time they really 'connected'. "Haha seriously?! You requested Titanium!?" Beca chuckled, finding it incredibly sweet of Chloe to ask for their favourite song. Chloe shrugged her shoulders, raising a hand as she found herself guilty.

 _I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

 _Fire away, fire away_

 _Ricochet, you take your aim_

 _Fire away, fire away_

 _You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

 _I am Titanium_

 _You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

 _I am Titanium_

They were reliving the shower moment, only this time with clothes on. The crowd was jumping and cheering as the song slowly built up. Chloe held Beca's hips from behind, their legs locking so she was grinding against her. Beca bit her lip, feeling turned on by the red head. She could of course blame the alcohol, but this wasn't the first time Chloe made her head spin. That's when Beca finally realised it was maybe because she had feelings for Chloe. Maybe she shouldn't be dating men but women. Chloe had already admitted to have feelings for the brunette when they were camping with the Bella's. She told her she wished to have experimented more. Damn it... Beca was so stupid to have ever turned her back. Why can't she use her head for once?! Chloe Beale was in front of her the whole fricking time and still Beca chose to stay with Jesse. Looking back, she and Jesse never would have worked. They were too different and were only growing more and more apart. Beca couldn't shake the desire of being around the ginger. She was in her eyes a goddess. Even in the morning, Chloe was still the very image of perfection. Nobody can wake up that beautiful. Except Chloe...

Beca turned around, in one quick spin. Chloe's hands moved through the air above them in graceful patterns while looking seductively at Beca.

 _Don't think Beca. Just do it._

In one bold move, Beca put both hands on either side of Chloe's cheeks and connected their lips. Chloe's eyes jumped wide open on surprise but soon closed of pleasure. She wrapped both hands around Beca's waist, pinching softly. Beca felt her heart pound in her throat, racing from the nervousness. She smiled underneath Chloe's lips, feeling her lean in. It was a relieve Chloe returned the kiss, it gave her courage. With one hand she dug into her red tresses, caressing her cheek with the other. Chloe's hands trailed down to the dj's butt, rubbing softly. She licked the upper lip of her lover, asking permission to enter, which Beca gladly offered. She traced the wet tongue of Beca entangling both of them. The sensation was at its limit. Their kiss was so full of emotion and passion. She could tell Chloe had wanted to do this for a really long time. She felt burning hunger inside, gazing lustful at Beca.

 ***Warning smut!***

Neither was sure how they managed to get back to their apartment. Beca was barely able to unlock the door. "Shit." She murmured, losing all concentration and patience. "Becs hurry..." She heard Chloe whimper behind her. Finally she managed to fit in the key and pushed Chloe against the door once inside, continuing their little foreplay. "What... are we doing?" Beca said between rough breaks, not really knowing what the hell she was doing. "Don't think..." Sounded Chloe's reply, which was pretty much useless advice. "Ah don't think... should be easy I guess." Beca helped Chloe getting out her upper clothing, unclasping her bra. "Wow..." Beca gasped looking down the ginger's perfect shaped body. "You're so beautiful..." She whispered against her skin, before placing soft kissing against her neck. Chloe drove Beca into their bedroom, falling with her onto the bed earning a gasp from the brunette when landing with her elbow on her stomach. "AH FUCK!" Beca groaned, but was easily distracted again when Chloe tore Beca's blouse open, hearing the buttons falling to the ground. "Whoops..." Chloe bit her lip looking innocent. She bent down so she could kiss the brunette's breasts making a small moan escape Beca's lips. After that, Chloe turned her attention to Beca's pants. She lifted one leg to pull her sock off, after that the other one.

"Wait- How does this work?" Beca pushed herself up, feeling the need to express her distress. "No seriously Chlo... How does this work?" She couldn't deny this was scary. She had never done it with a woman before, not to mention her best friend.

"Never watched porn?" Chloe chuckled on her lack of experience, though read from the others face her joke wasn't really appreciated. "There is no need to be nervous Becs... We'll just take it slow." Chloe brought her lips to meet hers, closing her eyes. It was easy to get Beca's pants and undies off. She had already seen her naked, but this time she had the opportunity to really observe her from head to toe. Chloe left a hickey on Beca's stomach, smirking in satisfaction. "Now you're mine..." Beca loved the thought of Chloe marking her. She felt shivers crawl down her spine when Chloe made her way down, positioning herself between Beca's inner thighs. Beca couldn't stand it anymore, she was already incredibly aroused. "Please Chlo..." She whimpered, urging the ginger to move faster. Chloe took the hint and ran her tongue across her throbbing clit that was begging for attention. The dj let out another moan when Chloe made circles around her clit. She continued sucking every so often; the brunette's eyes were closed as she focused on the ginger's tongue that played with her clit. "Ah... Chloe..." She moaned her name, searching for something to hold herself on to. Chloe's tongue pushed her way inside the brunette, making her moans increase in volume. She gripped the bed sheets and threw her head back into the pillow, screaming loudly when she came to her climax. Beca breathed heavily, panting from the magic that had been performed on her body. "H-holy... shit. I wish we did that more often..." Beca murmured.

"Well we can always arrange something..." Chloe winked, crashing down beside her lover who couldn't keep her eyes off her. "Take your pants off miss Beale." Beca demanded breathlessly. Chloe didn't let the other repeat herself and was naked in no time. Beca wasted no time in sliding two fingers into Chloe's wet folds earning a gasp from the ginger. Chloe moaned even louder the second time as Beca now rubbed against her bundle of sensitive nerves. "Jesus!" Chloe screamed.

"Beca actually, but close." Beca smirked against Chloe's skin, feeling the red head's body shock within her grip. "You're so wet..." She began thrusting in a steady pace causing a satisfied groan to escape Chloe's lips. "Ah... You're a fast learner..." Chloe panted, her head lying against Beca's. Chloe felt herself close, the noises of her lover from their previous activity had driven her over the edge, letting out a deep throaty moan when she dropped her head on Beca's shoulder. Her body was trembling, riding out her high in content breaths on Beca's fingers. Beca took the covers that laid across the ground and pulled it over the both of them so they're naked bodies were covered. "That was... Amazing." Beca puffed, her body still sensitive to any kind of touch. They snuggled close to each other, their faces mere inches apart. "I know right?" Chloe replied, pressing her lips on Beca's. "So... Does this mean... You love me a little bit?" Chloe whispered shyly.

"I think I love you a lot..." Beca whispered back, pressing her head against Chloe's. Everything was perfect the way it was now. She never would have believed having Chloe F-ing Beale lying naked in her arms. She should have kissed her a long while back. Lucky for her, she was going to do that every day now.

_  
 **Well there's that. I'm working on a trilogy of oneshots now... (I don't know if thats a thing or if I just invented that right now but I'm really curious of how that will turn out) Please let me know what you people think in the comments, fav, share. I also do requests :) So don't be shy, I won't bite ;P**


	8. Drowning in Blue (Bechloe trilogy ch 1)

**A/N: I finally got it down on paper! This is going to be a... long one shot/short story so to speak. So that's why I am calling it a trilogy cause I will probably not be able to fill more than three chapters ;P Haha. Well well... The writing style is a bit different. Its from Beca's perspective, just something new I wanted to try out. I don't really have much more to say. I am just so very grateful that so many people actually read my stories ^^ It has been a big help! So thanks for staying put ;) Please enjoy ^^**

Beca got into the bus with the bag she was half carrying, half dragging behind her. She looked around to see if there were any seats left. To her disappointment, there weren't any.

I sighed. My eyes caught the ginger leaning against one of the poles; one hand wrapped around it. For some kind of reason this woman intrigued me, and I didn't know why. I walked over to her, took one glance at her to realise she was also staring at me. I averted my gaze, feeling a flush on my cheeks. I held myself onto the same pole, just underneath her hand. She didn't move, not one inch. Yet we were very close. In between quick glances I noticed she was somewhere around the same age as me, a little taller, slender yet her body had its curves. She was wearing a dress with a rare pattern of light and dark blue diamonds and I couldn't deny she was quite attractive. Her eyes... I had never seen such blue eyes before. They were flickering around, watching as how the city was waking up. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. Well... not for long though. The driver had to hit the brakes drastically when the stoplights turned red. My hand slipped from the pole and I was forced towards the ginger. Even though I had counted on the woman to take one step back, she didn't. On the contrary, she did one step forward and caught my weight with her chest while holding onto the pole. Everything went so fast I didn't even realise my hand was around her waist. When the bus came to a stop and my balance was restored, I loosened the grip around the red head, and quickly rose up. My cheeks blushing, heart rate rising and mouth turning dry.

"Oh my God... I am so sorry. I'm not really used to public buses..." It was my first day after all. Great way to start Beca. I felt so awkward, but her smile reassured me.

"No worries, I totally get it. One time when I took the bus, I fell over and landed on my face. Very charming story." She momentarily looked away, before gazing back to me with those capturing eyes. "I'm Chloe by the way!" She winked at me, introducing herself.

"And you?"

She got me so lost; I swear I almost forgot about my own name. "Uh- Just Beca..." I mumbled awkwardly.

"Alright... 'just' Beca. Where do you need to go?" She asked me, putting emphasis on the 'just'. "Well... Today's my introduction as freshmen at Barden University. So... I'm super stoked for that." I noticed the way she was narrowing her eyes in slight confusion. "Oh I don't usually use such words... I was just trying to be sarcastic." Why did I have to be so awkward? "What about you? Are you also freshmen?"

"Oh no... I work on Saturday at Charlie's as a waitress, though I am doing the training art and design at Barden. So maybe I get to see you around Beca." She said to me before the doors of the bus opened when we reached her stop. "Come visit me when you're done. My shift ends at two." Chloe left the bus, looking over her shoulder one more time to wave me goodbye.

Beca was listening to her usual playlist. She had tapped shuffle and now Timber was on.

 _It's going down, I'm yelling timber_

 _You better move, you better dance_

 _Let's make a night, you won't remember_

 _I'll be the one, you won't forget_

I took a bite out of the apple I was holding and unlocked my phone. It was eleven. That dude had been talking for like what? Two hours straight about the same subject. I had pretty much dozed off halfway but was woken up by my new friend, Amy. Thankfully... Could have made a pretty bad first impression. Though, why the hell would I care? My dad 's the one forcing me to go here; I just wanted to produce music. I hadn't been looking for friends, but Amy just appeared out of nowhere. The blonde woman wasn't shy, that was for certain. She had already shared some stuff with me that was considered to most people as inappropriate or secrets. Though I didn't really mind. After having said my goodbyes to some of the girls I had just met and sharing phone numbers, I walked back to the bus stop. Of course I hadn't forgotten about the mysterious ginger and wanted to know more about her, so I decided to take the bus to Charlie's. I wasn't yet familiar with the city but knew where Chloe had gotten out, so I decided to just ask the driver where to go after that. It was not far, just a couple of streets further and I could already read the sign in the distance. 'Charlie's apple pies' it said.

I took one quick peek inside to see if I could spot the ginger, then opened the door. I was slightly startled by the bell that rang shortly after I entered, signalling they had another customer. It was a cosy place, as from the total of visitors I figured also quite popular. Their speciality was apple pie, obviously. Still most of the customers were ordering toast and sandwiches for lunch. I heard someone humming a familiar tune that I often heard on the radio. In just a few seconds I knew it was 'Titanium'. I peeked around to discover the person behind this sound was Chloe. "Hey!" She immediately stepped towards me, her smile even wider than when she did in the bus.

"Hey yourself." I replied, adding a wink.

"You came!"  
"You sound surprised"

"Can I get you something to drink?" She asked me.  
"Some cinnamon coffee would be nice." I replied.  
"Coming right up." Chloe giggled, leading me to a table thereafter pushing a chair underneath my butt. "Robbie! I am taking my 15 minute break! Also bring a cinnamon coffee!" Chloe stated to her colleague before taking the seat across me. I needed to chuckle, her shift almost ended, why take a break now? "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking you on a date. The shortest date in history perhaps... But that's-"

"Oh- I am not really... Uh" Wow this turned awkward. I realised I had totally given this chick the wrong impression. "I am not gay." I just confessed.

"Oh... I see." Her voice turned slightly sad. "That's too bad. You would have been such a catch." She bit her lip from frustration, checking me out.

"Would you stop flirting with me?" I grinned playfully. I didn't really mind to be quite honest. Great boost for my self esteem actually.

"No sorry. Can't do... I am programmed to fall for beautiful women." Chloe told me, making small robotic moves with her hands.

"Alright cyborg... You told me you were doing art and design on Barden?"  
"Yes, I am in my second year now. What about you?"  
"I'm studying economics; my dad wants me to take over the shop when I'm older." I sighed.

"Parents right?"  
"Yeah..." My parents were divorced for almost 4 years now. Every time when I talked about my family with someone I was reminded again. I would never have that, normal boring family again.

Time flew by fast. We kept talking about all kinds of things. We shared drinks, laughed. It felt nice, to have someone really understand you. Somehow we just sort of clicked. Who knows why...

Philosophy class had just ended and it was time for break. Me and Fat Amy took a seat in the cafeteria, discussing who was hotter in Twilight, Jacob or Edward? I took a zip of my cola, checking on my phone for the latest news. Fat Amy kicked me softly underneath the table, still hard enough to make it hurt. "Ouch! Dude what the heck?" I gasped.

"That ginger over there is totally eyehumping you." The blonde whispered close to my face.

I looked over my shoulder to see who my secret admirer was. I discovered it was a very familiar someone. Chloe... I said to myself, almost making it sound like a curse. I rose to my feet and walked over to the red haired who sat on the second step. "Are you stalking me?" I asked her, cupping either sides of my waist.

"No... Why would I do a thing like that? You're so weird Beca" Chloe smirked.  
"Very convincing..." I nodded, barely able to keep myself from smiling like an idiot. "Then what are you doing?"  
"Nothing." She said, hiding the notebook she was holding, underneath her book.  
"What is that?" I was curious. I got a hold of the cardboard and snatched it from her hands.  
"Hey give that back! It's not nice to steal other people's stuff!" Chloe rose up, trying to get her notebook back which I held high up in the air.  
I laughed, feeling slightly evil. What was so secret that I wasn't allowed to know of?"  
"Fine. Read it. Have it your way..." Chloe crossed her arms and angrily sat down again. I sighed. Even though it was very tempting, I still had a conscience. "Here..." I said to her, offering her notebook back which she grabbed quickly and thereafter put in her bag. "Thanks..." She replied. I knew she appreciated it.

I walked through the door leading me the bathroom. Finally I had a moment to take a break from everything to just relax. I was singing, my voice echoing as the acoustics were amazing.

 _You shout it loud  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up_

I got rid of my bathrobe, leaving me completely naked. I hung my bag with supplies to a hook and put my towel over the rod. Water began pouring down once I pulled the lever. I held my distance as I was waiting for the water to reach a nice and warm temperature. What I didn't realise yet was that someone was secretly creeping up on me from behind.

 _I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim-_

"Hey! You can sing!" I heard Chloe's voice, almost making me jump a few meters into the air. I spun around; my first response was to grab the curtain. "How high does your belt go?" Chloe asked me, though I wasn't really sharp so to speak when she pulled the curtain away again. It was revealed that she was naked as well. "My what? Oh my God..." I said, my eyes accidentally trailing down her body. "You never told me you had such an amazing voice!" Chloe spoke. She looked so confident. What was she for a nutjob? Didn't she know dignity? Or at least privacy? I tried my very best to hide my breasts behind the sponge I was holding, though this wasn't really much help. Especially when she hit it out of my hand, forcing me to bend. "Whoops!" Chloe spat out playfully. She watched up close to see me fail in trying to grab my stuff back from the ground. I turned my back to the ginger, feeling her eyes burn into my back. "Seriously?" Chloe chuckled. Great I was so amusing. I don't know how she usually takes a shower, but I do it ALONE. Yet Chloe found Beca's innocence adorable. She looked like a total badass from the outside, but in secret she was actually a big softie. "I'm nude." I told her, still she totally ignored this.

"You were singing Titanium right?" Chloe said.  
"You know David Guetta?" Stupid question Beca...  
"Have I been living under a rock? Yeah. That song is my jam!" She said proudly. "My lady jam..." She whispered, leaning in.

Her WHAT?! Did she just literally tell me she was getting off on this song? Why couldn't I just have normal friends? "That's nice..." I just responded, hiding my nervousness behind a fake smile. Averting my gaze from her as my cheeks started to blush.

"It is. Song really builds." Chloe seductively winked at Beca.

"Gross..." I murmured, narrowing my eyes. What did she want from me?

"Can you sing it for me?" She bit her lip.

Out of the fricking question! I'm not just going to... to... "Dude no! Get out!" I yelled. What did I need to do to get her out of my shower?

"Not for that reason." She spat out, making me look like a fool. "I'm not leaving here till you sing. So..."

Seriously? I smiled, yet barely able to withhold my frustration. If it would have been any place else I would have just walked through this bold lady.

Chloe let out an explicit sigh. She had all day... Fine fine... I'll sing. If that's what it takes to shower again.

 _I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

Chloe jumped in, singing the second voice. It was in perfect pitch. I could literally feel goose bumps all over my skin.

 _Fire away, fire away_

It was hard to avoid eye contact now. Chloe was smiling widely at me, her capturing eyes glimmering brightly. God what were they beautiful. I just felt myself drown in them _._

 _Ricochet, you take your aim  
fire away, fire away_

It was like we were the only ones on the planet. Nothing else mattered. I know it sounds dramatic but this is how I felt. We really connected.

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am Titanium_

I knew she was checking me out, though I didn't mind anymore. I dropped my arms, exposing any dignity I had left.

 _Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down._

I looked down.

 _ **Fuck.**_

 _Damn she's hot. What?! Shut up brain! I am straight... I like guys._

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am Titanium  
_

We smiled at each other. I felt happy...

"Oh yeah, I'm pretty confident about... all of this." Chloe motioned to her body. I looked down once more, to confirm. "You should be." I nodded.

"Hey do you have tattoos? Cool... I got one too, here on my wrist." Chloe said, nearing me. I wasn't really able to step back. I was literally trapped. Our bodies almost touched, she turned me slightly around to check out the tattoo on my shoulder blade. "I like it." Chloe said. I could feel her breath brush against my shoulder. I experienced a hunger; I had never felt before, burning in my stomach. "I like you... Beca." She whispered into my ear, making a shiver crawl down my spine. I felt her body against my back. I wasn't yet aware I was leaning in. I moved my head to the side, close to hers. She looked at me, with those blue orbs, like I could stare into her soul. Then suddenly a guy appeared behind the corner, startling me. "You have a beautiful voice." He complimented me. I hid myself behind Chloe when she seemed not to mind at all. "Coming Chlo?" He signalled the ginger. Did she know this creep?

"Oh yeah..." Chloe snapped out of it. I felt her warmth leave, and was immediately missing it. To be quite honest, I didn't want her to leave. "See you around Becs." The ginger said, before leaving the shower. My jaw dropped, and I felt my breath turn heavier. What was going on? What just happened?!

 **A/N: So I hope you enjoyed this first chapter of Drowning in Blue. As you see I used some moments from the first Pitch Perfect movie. I just gave it a different twist. Please comment, fav or whatever, if you choose not to do anything that's fine too I'll love you anyways. Aca outtt-**


	9. Drowning in Blue (Bechloe trilogy ch 2)

**A/N: So... There you have it, the second chapter ^^ It took me a while... I'm not really a hero if it comes to filling the spaces... building up, that sort of stuff. Sometimes I am not sure what I am doing actually ;P Well anyways... I talked long enough. Please enjoy this chapter ;)**

"Class... You're dismissed."  
Our teacher was writing something on the board. She wore a tiny skirt, that if she were to bend over, you would totally be able to see her panties. Was this woman replacing Mr. Howard? Beca grabbed her bag and wanted to leave when her teacher turned around. "Except you Beca, you've got detention." Chloe said strictly.

What the hell? Since when does Chloe give philosophy? And since when does she wear glasses? "Chloe? What are you doing here? Why are you pretending to be a teacher?"  
"You don't enjoy roleplay? Don't you find me sexy like this?"

Wow, Stop right there- I never said that lady. I rose up, pushing my chair away in the same move. I practically assaulted her, forcing her towards the wood of her desk and began to kiss the woman wildly. I pushed my knee up between the ginger's thighs earning a low moan. "Ah... Beca."

I was awakened by the alarm. It was eight o'clock. The images of Chloe in a tight skirt flashed before my eyes, which widened in shock. "Holy crap!" I looked around my room to discover my roommate was already out of bed. Why was I having these dreams? Well anyways, I had to get to my butt out of this bed. Didn't want to miss my first gym class.

"Trust exercises! Pick your partner, and lead each other safely through the course blindfolded. You can only use your voice, so no touching!" Our PE teacher brawled.

After Fat Amy had blindfolded me, she went to make sure I wasn't seeing anything by holding her fingers up in the air. "How many Beca?" Fat Amy asked me. "Do you really think I can see shit right now?" I snarled. What was this for kind of bullcrap? Trust exercises? We were not ten anymore.  
"Alright then. Move. Forward!" Fat Amy gave me a little push, making me almost trip over my own feet. "Come on! My grandma moves faster than that!" Fat Amy yelled at me.  
"Would you cut it out!?" I replied, trying to focus on keeping my balance.  
"Sorry... I got a bit carried away there, but seriously go faster Beca."  
I was shoving over the floor, my hands stretched out in front of me to prevent myself from bumping into anything. "Now there will be a box in front of you in one two-"  
I hit my stomach against the side of a large wooden box, groaning. "Argh... Amy!"  
"Sorry! My bad..."

In the meantime, Chloe's class was jogging on the other side of the net. Chloe saw how the brunette was crawling over the obstacles on her path, making her grin slightly. "Chlo! You're falling behind!" Aubrey yelled when she passed the distracted ginger. "Right!" She shook her head, time to focus on the task ahead. Still she peeked ever so often to watch the brunette.

"Left, right, left right!" Fat Amy was leading Beca trough a vertical barrier of pawns. "Come on nearly there!" I sighed, this was such a drag. "Remind me never to pick you as my partner again!" I yelled into the wrong direction as I didn't have a single clue of where the blonde was. "Oh shit!" Besides Fat Amy's shocked voice, more people expressing distress. It made me wonder what had happened. I pulled my blindfold off to see a group of people gather around in a circle. Was there something interesting to see? I couldn't help my nature of curiosity and ran towards the mob. I squeezed myself trough the small gaps of people to see Chloe on the ground with her knee open. Chloe looked away as she didn't really enjoy the sight of blood, her eyes slightly glassy from the scare. I got down on both knees in front of her to check the wound. Luckily nothing was broken, just a very nasty wound, though it was bleeding pretty bad. "Can someone get her to medical care?" The PE teacher asked around. "I'll do it!" I replied shortly after, while in my head the Hunger Games, 'I volunteer' line was playing. "Who are you? You're not from my class." The bald-headed man said. "No, but I'm her friend." I said, looking at Chloe who now was able to muster a soft smile. "I'll go too!" Aubrey stated quite determined, stepping forward. "One is quite enough! Now back to jogging girls! Come on there is nothing to see here." The teacher had cut her off then drove the mob of students back.  
Aubrey's mouth fell wide open, gaping offended at the teacher. The blonde gave me a cold stare before angrily taking off.

Once at medical I pushed a wet piece of cloth against Chloe's wound, making her hiss in pain. "Sorry... Sorry..." I apologised. I wasn't hurting her on purpose, but still it felt like I needed to say sorry for some reason.

"It's okay... Thanks." Chloe said. She felt pretty stupid. Only because she had been so distracted by the brunette, she hadn't paid much attention to the mat that was lying on the ground and stumbled, landing with her knee on the ground.

Our eyes met, but I quickly looked away again. I felt a fluttery feeling in my stomach. This chick... "So that guy back in the showers... Is he your boyfriend?"It was not that I cared... I was just curious. Just. curious...

"What, you jealous or something?" Chloe smirked back.

"No. I just thought you were a lesbian." I pointed out.

"Oh I am." Chloe nodded.  
I got confused. Then why was that naked guy in the girl showers?

"I just need my parents to think that I'm straight..." The ginger continued to explain herself. Then I began to understand. So she still needed to come out. It can't be easy to explain such a thing to your parents.  
"Whenever I try to talk to them about this... They just cut me off, saying that it's so nice that I have such a sweet boyfriend and all. I don't want to ruin it for them." Chloe's smile dropped. She didn't want to disappoint them.

"You don't need to be scared Chlo... I'm sure they will still love you, no matter what." I held her hand, smiling, feeling her grip around my hand tighten when she smiled back. "Thanks Beca..."

"Beca? Hello earth to Beca?" Fat Amy was trying to get Beca's attention. They were in English class and the teacher had just pressed a test underneath Beca's nose wherefore she had horribly failed. Yet she seemed to be with her mind elsewhere.  
I snapped out of whatever I had lost myself in. "Welcome back. You have a D..."

Fat Amy gave me a doleful look. "Whatever..." I muttered, and pushed the test aside. I didn't even care. "For serious though... Where are you with that head of yours?" Amy said.

"I don't know..." I told her.

"Well you got something on your mind... That's obvious." Fat Amy stated.

I saw no reason to continue this pointless conversation, and just decided to ignore her. She was right though... There was something on my mind, or someone to be more specific. I couldn't get her out of my head. Chloe and I were seeing each other quite often now. Every week we would be watching Game of Thrones together, cuddled up with a blanket to keep both of us warm, talking about our dreams, favorite movies and actresses. It was nice being around her, but I've been having these feelings. Feelings I'm not supposed to have. It's difficult to explain, I'm still trying to understand it myself.

I was busy on a new mash up of Just the way you are/Just a dream while Chloe was sitting on my bed with her laptop. "What are you reading there Chlo?" I took a quick peek when I heard her chuckle. "Huh? Oh nothing..." She said, avoiding my question.

"Is it fan fiction?"

"Yes." Chloe confessed doubtfully, raising a hand as she found herself guilty of all charges.

I smiled. Of course she was. I picked up my phone when it started buzzing. Apparently it was my dad calling me.

"What's up dad?"

"Beca? I just heard from my colleagues that you have been skipping classes." His voice sounded worried. Shit he knows?! I momentarily looked at Chloe who was trying hard to get a hint of what we were saying. "Beca, do I need to worry?" He added.  
"No... No I'm just... uhm... I'm..." Fuck... I didn't really have an excuse.

"Come over this weekend. I want to talk to you. And no buts."

I sighed, loud enough for him to hear me.  
"I heard that Beca. You brought this on yourself lady."

"Bye dad..." I muttered.

"Bye. Love you."  
He ended the call. "What is it Becs?" Chloe now walked to me.

"He knows... He knows I am skipping classes. Fuck." I spat out. Why had I been so ignorant to think he wouldn't find out? "He wants to talk to me this weekend... Shit... If he knows about this... He also knows my grades."  
Chloe narrowed her eyes slightly. "Not... Good?" We never really cared to talk about school much, though my face said quite enough about that matter now. "Ai..." Chloe hissed, stroking my arm to offer some comfort. "We'll study together!" Chloe smiled widely, proud of presenting her new idea. "I'll get you to work, Mitchell." She said playfully, pinching me in the side. We started laughing, and held a short pillow fight. It was actually a pretty good idea to have a study buddy. Maybe it would indeed help if I had someone to actually motivate me.

I was sitting in the living room of my father's home, looking around to observe how he had decorated the place. He returned from the kitchen with some coffee for the both of us. "So... you are skipping classes. Why?"

"I don't know... It's just boring alright?"

"Look honey, College is... it's great. You get to create memories here, I see it every day. You just have to give it a chance."

"I don't want to give it a chance, dad. I need to move to LA and get a job at a record label and start paying my dues."

"Here we go again. You know, Beca, Djing is not a profession, it's a hobby, unless you're Rick Dees or someone awesome."

"That's not... I... I wanna produce music. I wanna make music dad."

"But you're going to get a college education first, for free, I might add. End of story." He took a sip of his coffee. "Now let's talk. How have you been holding up kiddo? Staying out of trouble?"

"Dad... Yeah of course I am staying out of trouble. It's just..." Now it was weird to say it. Dad... There might be a tiny little bit of a chance from like this size... that I might be into girls. Perfectly described Beca. Now say it. "I think... I might... be into the same gender." Really Beca? Same gender? I face palmed myself mentally, feeling terribly awkward.

His expression didn't change, but I read from his eyes that he needed some time to process this. "Please just say something..." There was this awkward silence between us. I couldn't stand it.

"Alright... You're into girls. That's good... right? Well done..." He furrowed his eyebrows, uncertain of what to say to his daughter after this bit of information.

I gave him this tiresome look. "Seriously? Dad, I'm terrified."

"Why are you scared sweetheart?"

"There is this girl... Chloe. I think I might... just love her a little bit..."  
"You might just love her... a little bit?" He repeated my words, questioning me.

"Okay... I might just love her a lot." I blurted out, my eyes turning wider, when I actually admitted to have feelings for the red head. I love her. "Holy shit! I have feelings for Chloe." I was thinking out loud. Blurting out the things I just realised. "Does she know?" My dad cared to ask, slightly amused by my reaction.

"She doesn't..." I murmured softly. Still I was doubting if I was going to tell her or not. I was new on this kind of territory. And when I say territory I mean lesbian territory. The only woman I kissed was my cousin Lindsey. I feel like I totally messed her up.

I was lying on the grass, listening to music with my headphones. Finally I had found the time to take a moment for myself. Don't take me wrong, Amy is a cool chick but sometimes she can just be a little... too much? Barden was full of crazy people, that was certain. You had junkies, people who were pretending to be birds for no good reason and of course those weird acapella groups. Believe it or not, things got worse when a guy approached me. "Hey!" I saw his lips move, but couldn't hear him because of my remix. "Sorry!" I said, taking off my headphones. "I know you."  
"No you don't." Who the heck is this guy?

"I'm in your class. I was the one giving you that pencil today during economics."  
Just smile Beca. How do I get rid of this guy? "Oh right... Thanks." Honestly, I hadn't had a single clue who this guy was.

"My name is Jesse." He said.  
"Beca..." I replied. Jesse wasn't all too bad looking.

"What were you listening?"

"Uh... It's uhm... my own remix." I blurted out awkwardly.

"Really? That's awesome. How does that work?"

"Well I just find songs that have the same chord progressions and create a track that blends them together. So like this is the new bass line, and this is matching up down beats." I showed him my program, though it felt like he wasn't looking at all. He was staring at me instead. I gave him my earphones, and played the track. "This is really good!" Jesse practically yelled. "Oh... I'm talking really loud." He chuckled. "This is amazing Beca..."

All I could do is smile. He was actually pretty cute. Maybe this was good for me. To remind me I am into boys and not girls. Though I felt "the straight" pretty much being sucked out of me the moment Chloe walked towards us. She wore a cute looking dress, matching her eyes. "Who is this?" Chloe said, while able to compose a friendly smile.  
"Uh this is Jesse. Jesse, Chloe." I could feel the tension rising when both made eye contact.  
"I just came to ask if you wanted to watch a movie with me tonight."  
"Yeah sure... See ya then." I wove her goodbye, my eyes stalking her when she walked away.

"Hey is that your girlfriend?" He asked, seemingly to make sure.  
"Oh? No." I told him sincerely. Why would he think that?

"So what movie are we watching?" I asked out of curiousity. Chloe and Aubrey were sharing their college room together. What I heard from Chloe was that they had been friends ever since they were still kids. Aubrey was going out with some of her friends, so we had the fortress all for ourselves. "Rise of the Planet of the Apes." Chloe said, putting her laptop on the ground which was connected to their shared TV. The movie started playing; I grabbed a bowl and filled it with salty popcorn. Chloe wasn't paying much attention to the film. She felt herself lost just by looking at the brunette. Her lips, her breathing everything she observed. Halfway the movie she faked yawned, and wrapped her arm around Beca. "Really? Never pictured you as one of the cliché's." I grinned, when I felt her arm around me. I didn't mind. I actually moved closer to her, putting my head on her shoulder. What are you doing Beca? I constantly repeated in my mind, though I couldn't shake the feeling of wanting to be around her. She was like a drug, and I was the addict. I pulled one leg over her lap, feeling brave. I didn't actually look but I knew she was smiling. Chloe's finger made circles on my skin, causing goose bumps to appear. The worse part of it all was that I didn't want her to stop. She trailed further up caressing the skin just above my collarbone, watching my every move. I bit my lip in participation. Please continue... I was begging. She leaned in with her lips just underneath my ears. I felt her breath brush on my skin, making me almost lose my mind. What am I doing? I had to put an end to all of this. "Sorry... I- I can't." I shook her hand off of me, and walked out of the room, ignoring her eyes that followed me.

 **A/N: Oeeeeehhhh... Cliffhanger right? Am I right? Or... is- well anyways. Stay put for the third chapter if you want to know how it's going to end (sh*ts going to get down). What do you mean you are pretty sure you know how it's going to end? Can you read my mind or something? Are you a wizard?** **Whatever... Fav, Follow, comment do what you gotta do ;)**


	10. Drowning in Blue (Bechloe trilogy ch 3)

**A/N: Hello there gorgeous specimen! I'm sorry it took me so long to finally update... I have been on a short holiday for one week and right after I returned home I got sick. You can just imagine the mess. Anyways... Even though I am still not feeling a 100% I wanted to finish this trilogy before going on a holiday to Spain. I will be gone for a few weeks so I won't be updating for at least a while. Sorry.**

My eyes flickered around nervously, scouting my surroundings. Yesterday had not really ended well. Chloe had spammed me with a buttload of messages, which I didn't reply to. The silence between us was only making things more awkward. I just got the books I needed when the school bell rang, sending everyone to their classes. I closed my locker, feeling watched by a pair of eyes. I looked to my left to find Chloe was standing right there at the end of the hall. I panicked. "Beca? Beca!" She called my name when I took off on my heels and fled. I ran around the corner, spotting a storage, where I could hide. My heart thumped so hard within my chest, it felt like my ribs were going to break. "Get it together Beca..." I said to myself as an encouragement. I hastily turned around when the door was opened. It was Chloe, she had found me. "Beca..." Chloe started. She felt like all of this was somehow her fault. "Have you been avoiding me?"

"What? N-no... Of course not Chlo... Why would you think that?" I stammered, walking back a few paces. "Is it just me... Or is the air really thin in here?" I pulled my collar in unease; it felt like it was a hundred degrees. It was a tight space, behind me a supply closet and in front of me Chloe Beale, guarding the exit.

"You haven't been answering any of my texts..."

"Oh yes, battery is dead." I felt bad for lying to her.

"Alright... Than perhaps you want to talk about what happened yesterday?"

Yesterday... Right when I walked out without any reasonable explanation. I was scared, scared of my feelings for the ginger. I've been dating boys for as long as I remember. My wall used to be covered with posters of sexy vampires and werewolves showing off their abs. I never looked at girls any differently, until now... So what was so intriguing about this woman? She was damn beautiful, that was one, not to mention her eyes. The moment I met my eyes with hers, it felt like I drowned in that deep color.

"Look... I like you, but I don't want you to get the wrong idea about me." I started.

"Okay?" She urged me to continue explaining myself.

"I like boys... I am straight, for as long as I remember." I pointed out, feeling conflicted with my feelings.

"Isn't there a tiny possibility you are into girls as well?" Chloe asked me, the hope in her voice made me more nervous.

"What? N-no... I... I..." I murmured nervously.

"It's okay Beca, no need to get worked up. I'll just leave alright? I have to get to my class anyways." Chloe said, realizing the brunette could maybe need some time to figure this out herself.

"No wait!" I grabbed her arm hesitantly, urging her to turn back around.

Chloe furrowed her eyebrows, questioning why Beca wanted to keep her in the stuffy storage, surrounded by detergent, mops and brooms.

"I don't know... It just feels like I am losing my mind here." I didn't want her to stay, yet I didn't want her to leave either.

"Sometimes following your heart, means losing your mind." Chloe smiled at me, making my belly flutter. I gazed into her eyes with longing, looking between quick glances at her lips. As did she, she didn't speak nor dare to move one inch from her post. I gently brushed over her cheek with my fingers, leaning closer and closer till our noses were almost touching. The sound of my breathing mingled with Chloe's. It was like I had no control left over my body. Chloe placed her hands on either side of my waist, pulling my tense body closer to hers. Our eyes locked when I brushed a strand of hair off her cheek as it slid ever so lightly past her ear. My thumb was softly caressing her earlobe and my fingers were supporting the back of her head as I met her lips. It felt magical. Chloe immediately responded, letting out a soft moan when opening her mouth slightly. The feeling of Chloe's soft lips against mine was amazing. She tasted like vanilla, something sweet yet so very addicting. I pulled back for a brief moment, my eyes half-lidded with an unknown hunger, but she wouldn't let me go for long and swiftly covered my mouth with hers again. She gently pushed me against the supply closet, causing a low groan to roll off my lips. The broom lost its support and fell down on the ground, followed by the mop. I cupped her chin, moving her away slightly so I could place soft kisses on her neck. "Hmm..." Chloe hummed, closing her eyes with pleasure. Then I rose up again, to taste more of her lips. She smirked underneath my lips when my hands trailed down her ass. She dug her fingers into my hair, biting my lip softly, feeling playful. We both flinched when the door opened. The janitor glared at us with big eyes. "What are you two doing in here!? Out! Both of you! Get your asses to class." Chloe took my hand, and dragged me out of the storage. We both started laughing, hearing the man mutter a few words behind us. "Unbelievable..."

We didn't go to class though. Chloe had something else in mind. She wanted to take me on a date, a real date. The ginger took me to Charlie's apple pies, the place she worked. She pulled a chair back for me, motioning me to sit. "My lady." She said smiling, and then took the seat across me. Robbie who was having his shift now, looked up in surprise to see us both. "Well well, if it isn't the iconic duo. How can I help you?" "We're taking the blueberry pancake." Chloe answered for the both of us. "We are?" I asked her, for which she gave me a wink in return. "Trust me on this" Chloe said. I didn't dare to protest to those puppy eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I chuckled, her eyes didn't wander off, instead they still were focused on me.

"Like how?" Chloe said, well aware of what she was doing.

"Like you are about to eat me." I grinned.

"I just might if we are not going to have our pancakes soon enough." Chloe said, biting her lip seductively. "And because you are beautiful." She added.

I blushed. This woman had turned my life completely upside down.

"Well you're quite stunning too." I complimented.

Robbie returned holding two plates with fresh made pancakes. "There you go, two blueberry pancakes."  
I thanked him, looking down to this gorgeous piece of food that was lying on my plate.  
"So you two are...?" He stammered, shy to ask.  
"Uhuh." Chloe nodded, taking my hand.

"You are a lesbian..." Robbie nervously smiled, he had a crush on Chloe since the day she started working at Charlie's. "Wonderful... Enjoy your pancakes!" He added, walking awkwardly to another customer. "Wait, so this means we are officially together?" I held her right there. I wanted to know for sure if she was really serious about this whole dating thing.

"Only if you want to." Chloe said, she didn't want to put pressure on me. "Though I haven't asked you officially yet now have I?"  
"Asked what?"

"Beca Mitchell, will you be my girlfriend?" She said, waiting in suspense.

"Yes you idiot!" I started laughing, throwing a blueberry into her direction which she gracefully caught with her forehead. Then took a bite from my pancake, a sweet satisfaction ran down my spine like a chill. "Holy shit this is amazing!" I almost yelled. Chloe was glad it was so well received. "Told you." She pursed her mouth in a self-satisfied smirk.

By far the best day of my life. After eating pancakes we went to a festival in town and took a couple of drinks. I could still feel Chloe grinding against me, on the rhythm of the music, her arms around me, and chin on my shoulder. After that we did something totally random, namely skinny dipping. Something I haven't done since I was eight years old or so. It was something else though. There was no one else but us. Chloe slowly took off her clothes, and assisted with mine. Damn... She was even more beautiful naked. I mean I had seen the whole package when we were in the shower together but now I really had the chance to check her out. We splashed water on each other, passionately kissed, swam, more kissing. It was definitely a night to remember. We came back to Barden somewhere at midnight. Chloe had persuaded me to come with her, so we sneaked inside hoping we wouldn't disturb Aubrey who was, luckily, deeply asleep. "Sleep here for the night..." She whispered, when we stranded both on her bed. "Okay..." I agreed, closing the little space between us, meeting her in a kiss. Things were perfect as they were right now. I wished it could stay like this forever. Chloe wrapped the sheets around us, snuggling close. Of course I was the little spoon. We were both exhausted from today, but happy. Chloe held me close; like she was afraid I was going to leave. But I would not ever want to leave her. She made me realize what true love really feels like.

I woke up realizing the hands that were first secured around my belly were gone. I anxiously looked around me to see where the ginger had run off to. Luckily Chloe was still with me, she sat on Aubrey's empty bed; in her hand that mysterious scrapbook. "Why are you up so early...?" I asked her, my voice slothful from the drowsiness. "It's past eleven Becs..." She hid her smile behind the scrapbook. I was surprised. "Really?" I unlocked my phone to discover it was indeed almost noon. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"You were laying there so adorable... I just didn't want to." Chloe said in all honesty. Aubrey had been up for a couple of hours, usually she goes out jogging at nine and after that hangs out with some friends. So this was the perfect opportunity for Chloe to draw her lover. "I'm not done yet..." She muttered, doing some quick sketches. "What are you doing?" I was rather curious about that scrapbook. "Come on tell me!" I insisted on knowing.  
"Fine fine... This is where I keep my art." Chloe handed it over in defeat.

I ran through the many pages that were filled with amazing pictures. No page was left blank. "Chlo... These are amazing." I told her sincerely. I was stunned by the talent she possessed. "You really think so?" Chloe asked me, doubting herself. "I mean... I first wanted to participate in that art competition... but those people are way too talented." She was rubbing over her arm in modesty.  
"Dude! So are you!" I blurted out. "You're going to make something so incredible that even Picasso will be jealous."

Chloe giggled. Did Beca even know who Picasso was?

"Okay... Fine. I'll join the competition."

"That's my girl." I said proudly, jumping off the bed to surprise the ginger with a kiss.

I was about to inscribe Chloe's name on the competition form when I heard someone call me. "Becaw! Becaw!"

I looked to my left to discover the person behind that voice was no one else but Jesse. Did he just seriously call out my name like a crow? "I didn't know you did art." Jesse said.

"Oh I don't. My girlfriend does." I didn't even mean to say 'girlfriend', it just blurted out.

"Girlfriend?" He sounded confused, maybe even disappointed.

"Yeah... That ginger, remember?"

It took him a small moment to remember. "Oh right..." He averted his gaze, feeling slightly embarrassed as he tried to hit on just a moment ago. "I didn't know you were a lesbian."

"Me neither... until yesterday." I pointed out. There was this awkward silence between us. All I just wanted to do was sign the paper and leave.  
"I've embarrassed you... and myself, which is very normal." Jesse laughed nervously. "I'm going to go... I wish you girls all the luck, and if things don't work out. I'll be right here Beca. I'm a patient man." Jesse said, before walking away. I gaped at him. We met two, maybe three times and did he just seriously say that? When I just announced I was a lesbian? He must think very highly of himself to think I'd go crawling to him if I would break up with Chlo. Anyways... I was done with the filling in the form and decided to head back, wouldn't want to keep Chloe waiting.

Just two more days until the art competition and Chloe had been working on her piece day and night. I wasn't allowed to see it until the competition, which made me insanely curious. She was going to see her family today and wanted me to join her. I was not sure yet of how she was going to address me as. Study buddy, friend, girlfriend? A girl she hangs out with and frequently has sex with? Alright... maybe not that one. Anyways, I was going to leave that completely up to Chlo. Chloe gave a few hesitant knocks on the front door of her old house. The house was built old-fashioned, two stories tall with an attic, a garden with a swing that was about to collapse and a blossom tree which had covered the grass with pink softness. In just a minute the door was unlocked and a woman around her mid forties opened. "Hi!" She charged in on Chloe, pulling her into a firm hug. "I haven't spoken to you in ages! You should call me more often!"

"H-hi mom... That's uhm... I can barely breathe."

"Oh sorry darling. I have missed you." The woman pulled back, with her fingers stroking a side of her cheek, then took notice of me. "And who is this?"

This was it. Call me girlfriend and be done with it, I thought.

"This is... uhm... my friend, Beca." Chloe said, ignoring the stare I gave her.

The woman shook my hand. "It's nice to meet you Beca; I am Kristen, Chloe's mother.

"It's nice to meet you." I replied, briefly looking at Chloe who smiled nervously at me.

"Come in, come in. Dinner is almost ready." She urged us to step inside and closed the door behind us. I caught up with the ginger and asked about change of plans. "Care to give me an update? I thought you were going to tell them right from the start."

"Will you stop pushing me like that? I'm going to tell them."

"Fine..." I didn't enjoy arguing with Chloe, it made me uncomfortable. I promised I was going to leave this entirely up to her.

"Dad!" Chloe jumped in the arms of her tall father. Her father, John, was a well built man, his head was shaved and he had grown a small beard, which was nicely trimmed. I noticed she had inherited his eyes, as his eyes were almost as blue as hers. Her mother on the other hand had green eyes and red hair. I sat next to Chloe, her little brother, Jaime sat next to me, and her parents sat across us. "So how is school honey?" John asked his daughter.

"It's... fun." Chloe didn't really know what to say. Her mind was rather occupied, repeating the words she was going to use for coming out.

You're daughter is joining the summer art competition." I announced.

"Now is she really?" John proudly looked at his daughter who gave the two of them a soft smile.

"It won't get in the way of your study right?" Her mother asked.  
"It won't mom..." Chloe sighed. Such a typical thing for her to say...

"What about that boy you were seeing? What was his name again?" Her father continued.

"Tom." Chloe's little brother answered.

"I broke up with him a couple of months ago..." Chloe muttered.

"Really? He was quite handsome wasn't he? Well doesn't matter, boys come and go like seasons." Kristen rambled, cutting a piece of her meat.

"Anyways... I am seeing someone else." Chloe tried step by step to get to the big reveal.

"Oh? Who is the lucky man?" Her father asked.

"Before I tell you... Mom, dad. You need to know something." Chloe muttered. Here we go... She laid down her fork and took one large sip of the red wine. "Alright..." She cleared her throat while nervously pulling the sides of the table cloth. I noticed, and grabbed her hand, hoping it would be of any comfort. "I've wanted to tell you a long time... But I never really had the guts... Still, I think you deserve to know the truth..."  
Her parents were attentively listening to what their daughter had to say.

"Mom, dad... I am gay." Chloe said.

Next thing I know was that Chloe's mom was choking on a piece of meat. She turned to the kitchen and drank three glasses of water while her father was gaping at the two of us. Was there more left to say? "And she is?"

"My girlfriend actually." Chloe clarified.

"Cool!" Her little brother spat out. He had taken a particular liking in me, yet he still needed to get used to the idea of his sister being a lesbian.

I awkwardly smiled. I couldn't describe how proud I felt of her. Yet her mom wasn't really agreeing with us.

"When did this happen? You've always dated boys..." She returned her eyes watery from coughing.

"That was all just an act mom... To keep you two happy." Chloe explained further.

"I'm sure you're just confused... You're a teenager, it's normal for you to be overwhelmed by all kinds of hormones." Her mother tried to clarify her actions.

"Mom, I'm not confused, I'm in love with Beca!"

"Honey, it will pass." Kristen said, avoiding eye contact with me.

"For Christ sake! Can't you just accept who I am!?" Chloe yelled, accidentally spilling her glass of wine over the table cloth when she rose from her seat. "Stop it the both of you!" John strictly said.

They did not say a word; they just glared at each other. Tears were running down Chloe's cheeks. She wanted to leave when I tried grabbing her arm. "Chloe..."

"Beca don't..." She replied, shaking my hand off. I thought it was best to just let her be alone for a moment. Still there was no way I was going to stay with her parents. Her mother must be imagining my head on a spike right now. "Chlo wait up!" I followed her outside, finding her sitting on the old swing, her face buried in her hands. I took the hammock chair next to her, stroking her back with my hand. "I just knew she was going to react this way..." Chloe whimpered, her breath rasping quickly. She was disappointed. "Chlo... I'm really sorry." I replied, not sure what I could do to help. "You know it doesn't even matter... This is how I am. They can either accept it, or fuck of!" She said it loud enough so her parents would hear her. "Can you call a cab? I'd really like to go..." Chloe dropped her head on Beca's shoulder, clutching a piece of fabric from Beca's blouse. "Sure, whatever you need babe..." I said, placing a kiss on her forehead before calling a cab to take us back to Barden.

"Are you nervous?" I asked the ginger. It was the day of the annual summer art competition. Of course I was very proud of my girlfriend who was one of the candidates. Chloe looked like she was going to faint any moment now. She wandered around like a zombie, looking pale, wondering if her parents were going to come or not. She had send them an invite, but she figured after last dinner, they were going to reconsider that proposal. We had gathered in the cafeteria where people were offered cake and coffee. A blonde woman took the microphone; she was Chloe's teacher in art. Chloe had told me she's been very supportive. "Students of Barden University! Welcome to the annual summer art competition!" Everyone started clapping. "My name is Gracie Barnett; I give art here on Barden. This year we've beaten our old record of a number of 68 students to join the competition with a whopping 93! Yes you may clap." So many? I never expected that kind of a number. "Well, we'd best get started. The students may pick a good spot to present their art. You've all been giving a number so that people may vote. Now of course every competition has its reward, and this year it's a fancy dinner for two at Cochon! Good luck!"

I helped Chloe carrying her piece of art to one of the halls, were she found a nice spot for it to hang. After we've secured it to the wall, Chloe gave me the honor to dispose of the cloth that kept her art hidden. I pulled the cloth off, my eyes gazing in amaze. She had painted me when I was sleeping. I wore a beautiful white dress, with amazing detail. She had given the sheets a blue color, that spread all over the sheet leaving nothing white, but faded into a baby blue color, like I was laying in some kind of ocean or sky. "Chloe... T-this is... amazing." I was speechless. Soon more people spotted the striking color from in the distance, and cared to take a look. Chloe smiled at me, proud of her work. "I couldn't be more proud of you." I said, wrapping my hand around her. Her painting was called: 'Drowning in Blue'.

The votes had been counted, and now it was time to announce the winner of the annual summer art competition. Every gathered in the cafeteria, talking about the very depths about the students their paintings. Some really had potential. "Alright, may I have your attention please? Thank you all for voting on our students. I couldn't be more proud of them. I know they've put a lot of effort in this and a lot of their time. So I think that deserves applause." Gracie spoke, motioning the crowd to clap. "Now, the winner of the Summer Art Competition is... Chloe Beale with her painting 'Drowning in Blue'!" Chloe let out a high squeal when everyone started to clap, not yet realizing this was really happening. "What?!" She gasped. "You've won! Chloe get your cute butt up there! Go!" I couldn't keep myself from smiling widely. She deserved it. I've seen her working on it almost every day, and the results were stunning. "Tell us Chloe, what inspired you to create this?" Gracie asked her before handing over the microphone. "Actually I was inspired by someone... Beca... The first time I laid my eyes on you, I was immediately hooked. I have never wanted something so bad in my entire life. I totally ignored you saying you were not into girls... instead I just told myself you were. I've been living in this dream of mine which has now come true... and I know it has been brief but I can't imagine a life without you..." The people let out an 'awe'. I wasn't capable of suppressing my tears. Chloe took her trophy and jumped off stage. The crowd made way for the ginger that was running towards me. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and roughly started to kiss me with applause on the background. When Chloe pulled back her eyes turned wide at the familiar face a few meters behind me. I turned around to see what she was seeing. Her father grinned at his daughter, one arm around her mother who couldn't possibly look prouder. Looking at Chloe, I saw she was stunned with their late arrival and slightly hesitant. Without much thought I grabbed her wrist and pulled her to her family.  
"Oh Chloe, my sweetheart. I am so sorry for all the things I said. I am so proud of you... For everything." Chloe had tears in her eyes as she hugged her mom tightly, letting out a soft sob as she was so relieved to be accepted. "I love you mom... dad." I was distracted by all this that I didn't notice Jaime. Chloe's younger brother gave me a big hug, laughing. Obviously he had a great time as well. I felt really happy for Chloe, my girlfriend. She deserved this.

"I'm going to kill both of us..." Chloe panicked. Just a week ago she had passed her drivers exam and now she was driving us in her own car to the beach. It was summer break, two months after the Summer Art Competition. Let's say Chloe wasn't very confident in her driving skills. She was kind of nervous to have someone in the car with her. Otherwise she was always driving alone. "You're not. You're doing fine. Just fine- Whoa! Tree! Tree Chloe!" Chloe was just in time to dodge the tree that appeared right after she took a turn. "Oh my God..." Chloe gasped, her fingers firmly holding the wheel. "We're fine... We're fine. We are still alive Chlo." I said to her, though my heart was beating fast from the scare. "Barely..." Chloe muttered. "Hey... I love you." "Love you too..." Chloe replied back. It was a beautiful hot day, perfect for going to the beach. I grabbed her hand, in the other a cool box with drinks and food. We gave each other a sweet kiss before going. Looking back, this was one hell of a year to remember.

 **A/N: Well there you have it. The final chapter. I hope you people enjoyed reading troughout this triology. At least I enjoyed writing it :) I have no clue on what to write next to be quite honest... So feel free to come with ideas ^^ Also... I assume you have heard Bechloe got nominated for TeenChoiceAwards. So if you haven't voted yet... Please do so now! We cannot let this opportunity go to waste. I am not saying Newtmas does not have potential... but lesbihonest here. Bechloe really has a chance of becoming canon. We are a fandom that has been existing for more than three years. I just want to see the look of suprise on Anna Kendrick and Brittany Snow's faces. Those dorks will loose their minds...**

 **Loves to you all!** **Have a nice holiday ;)**

 **xxx**


	11. Just a cold

**Watsup dorks! Tommorow I will be in Spain, so consider this as my parting gift to you ;)**

"Chlo? It's time to wake up. Come on... It's past twelve!" Beca yelled when she knocked three times on her best friend's door. The ginger had hit a little too many drinks at that party yesterday, and if there was something the ginger was highly sensitive of, it was booze. Chloe always had the tendency to lose her boundaries whenever she was drunk. Yesterday night was no difference.

Chloe had found a way to take off her shoes, with some support from the brunette. "Oh my God girls! We are going to the Worlds!" She fanatically said. After that she took off her blouse, swung with it above her head like it was some kind of lasso, then jumped into the pool. Getting her out of the pool hadn't been that difficult. Getting her home was a different story. She could barely walk, let alone keep herself balanced on both feet. Beca took the intoxicated ginger to her room, where she elegantly stranded on her bed, quite literally. Beca figured she couldn't leave Chloe in her wet clothing so after closing the door she took off the red head's pants. Chloe didn't really protest, she actually encouraged Beca. Continuously talking about how much she loved her and what a good a friend she was. Beca got a strange feeling when stripping the ginger off her wet clothing. She was soaked. It was hard enough to get her skinny jeans off which were much to Beca's surprise even tighter. When Beca tried to dress Chloe with a new shirt, something happened. Chloe pulled her into a kiss, short, yet long enough to know this wasn't just friendly. Despite the awkward situation, wetness and nose bumping, it felt really nice. Beca swore she had lost herself for a moment and actually started to kiss back. Still, Chloe just kind of dozed off immediately after, leaving the brunette to freak out. What did this mean? Beca tried to clarify Chloe's actions. She was just drunk... It was the booze, nothing else. After regaining her sanity, she pulled the covers over Chloe and left the room, so they could both get some sleep.

She reckoned the ginger was going to be tired, as were the others. Still it wasn't something for Chloe to stay in bed this long. "Chlo?" Beca opened the door and found Chloe hiding underneath her bed sheets. "Come on sleepyhead!" Beca pulled the covers from the ginger, who let out a plaintive sigh shortly after. Beca soon realized something was up. She noticed the way Chloe was laying all curled up in a small ball, shaking like a drenched cat. "Dude...You're shaking, are you okay?" She asked.

"I don't f-feel so well." Chloe whimpered, with a hoarse voice.

Beca laid the sheets back, and then got down on one knee at Chloe's side. "I think you've got a fever... You're burning up." Beca said worried when she placed her hand on the others forehead. "Not now... Not today. I don't want to be sick..." Chloe cried out. She had just enough energy to make a fist and punch her pillow. "Well it's your own fault for jumping into that freezing pool." Beca smirked.

"I was drunk." Chloe defended.

"You're going to use that as an excuse?"

Chloe sighed. She didn't have the energy for this. Then her face cramped up.

Beca furrowed her eyebrows. "Why are you making that face?"

"AACHO!" Chloe had to sneeze. Into the direction of the brunette, whose eyes were closed in a reflex. "Was that necessary?" Beca said, wiping a few trails off her face.

"S-Sorry..." Chloe was grossed out when wiping away the snot dripping down her nose.

"It's fine, let me just get you something..." Beca left to briefly return with a roll of toilet paper.

"Here... Blow your nose." Beca said, handing over a piece of paper. "You're not leaving your bed today. You're sick. You need rest." She didn't fully understand where this maternity came from, but when she looked down at the ginger, eyes all watery, cheeks flushed and lips pursed, she couldn't help but feel the need to nurse Chloe. "Can I get you something? Maybe something to eat or drink? A sandwich... or egg? You name it."

"A sandwich would be nice..." Chloe mumbled, hiding her face behind the covers.

"I'll see to it my lady." Beca said, tucking the red head in before leaving the room.

After having fed Chloe single handedly, Beca dipped, with a wet cloth, the sweat of the ginger's forehead. "I'm going to measure your temp." Beca said before pushing a thermometer in her mouth. "Bwyou bnow you're overwreacting?" Chloe muttered, barely understandable with that thing in her mouth. "I'm not. I'm just making sure you're alright..." Beca replied.

"You're worried." Chloe's smile turned into a wide smirk. Why else would she go through so much trouble? People get sick all the time.

"Shut up." Beca giggled.

Beca pulled the thermometer back when it beeped. "Jesus, 103.64°F!" Beca spat out. Chloe remained calm; it was not like panicking was going to resolve anything. "Calm down Becs..."

"I'm calm..." Beca defended. She noticed how Chloe was shaking. "Are you cold?"

"I'm freezing..." Chloe shivered. This was all the motive Beca needed, to join her in bed.

"What are y-you doing? You're going to get s-sick this way..." Chloe muttered.

"I won't... Don't worry about me." Beca said reassuringly to comfort the ginger. They snuggled close to each other. Beca wrapped her arm around Chloe, so she could lay down her head on her chest. She felt her shiver within her grip. It sucked she couldn't do anything else to help her. And of course there was that one question about yesterday. Did she remember what had happened? Beca thought. "Hey Chlo?" She started.

"Hmm?" Chloe replied, halfway asleep.

"Do you remember what happened yesterday?"

"I remember jumping in that freezing pool... Such a smart idea." Chloe pursed her lips.

"Nothing after that?" Beca continued. She just wanted to be sure.

"No... Not really. Why?" Chloe asked, now curious.

"Oh... Nothing. It can wait..." Beca mumbled. She didn't want to saddle Chloe up with new things to worry about. She had already so much going on right now.

"No, I want to know. Did I do something embarrassing?" Chloe pushed trough. She wanted to get to the bottom of this.

"Actually... You sort of... kissed me." Beca nervously chuckled.

"I... Kissed you." It took a moment for the ginger to process. She has had a crush on Beca ever since they sang in the shower together. She wanted to kiss her for so long, but not like this. "And how do we think of that?" She needed to hear Beca's thoughts first. This wasn't something that could be thrown out in the open to easily.

"I don't know... It didn't mean anything right? I mean you were just drunk." Beca tried to find a logical explanation.

"Right yeah-" Chloe started coughing.

"Chloe?" Beca sounded doubtful.

"It didn't mean anything." Chloe said. She almost sounded disappointed. She wanted to tell her so bad. Tell her that she had the worst crush on her, but was afraid to be rejected. What if it would change everything between them? She could never put their friendship at risk.

"Get some sleep..." Beca whispered softly, when she got aware that Chloe's eyes continuously dropped. "Love you..." Chloe murmured.

"Love you too weirdo..." Beca smiled, bumping her head against Chloe's.


	12. First time

**A/N: Hello my fellow aca-people! It's been quite a while. I just returned from beautiful Spain and it was amazing ^^ I had this inspiration for a fluff/smutty part which I immediately began to write when I got home. Warning for the people who cannot appreciate sexual content. This** **contains** **sexual content ;P Don't say I didn't warn you. Wahaha**

First rain of autumn, it was evening, water was pouring down from the sky. Droplets of rain splattered against the window of the Bella's house on Campus. Beca walked down the steps of the stairs. She had been lying on her bed for the previous hours, hoping the weather would clear up so she could go out. Still it didn't really seem like it. No way Beca was going out with this storm going on, so she decided to just watch some TV downstairs. She peeked around the corner to find Chloe lying on the couch, sharing the same idea. She was watching Breaking Bad, now somewhere mid season. Chloe looked up when she heard some rumbling going on in the kitchen. Beca took some cola, and then joined the ginger.

"Scoot." Beca said, pushing Chloe's legs off the couch so she could sit as well. "Were not watching Breaking Bad." The brunette stated. She had just started the series and held a serious hate for spoilers. "Uhm... I got here first." Chloe shook her head with a scoff.  
"You better give me the remote lady, or you'll be in a lot of trouble." Beca said playfully.  
Again Chloe shook her head in refusal. "I don't think so." She smirked. "What are you going to do about it?" Beca threw herself over the red head; with her fingers she began to tickle her in the sides, knowing very well this was Chloe's weak spot. Chloe flinched, and quickly burst into laughter. "No stop Beca!" She laughed, trying to push the brunette off of her. "Then give me the remote control!" Beca said, gaining much pleasure out of this. After a while Beca stopped, and their laughing turned softer. Their eyes met as the tension was rising. Beca was still hanging above the ginger, their faces mere inches apart from each other. Again Beca felt that familiar flutter she always got whenever she was around Chloe. "Kiss me and I'll give it to you." Chloe proposed shyly, she knew there was no way Beca would agree into this. There was a moment of silence. Beca took a quick glance at Chloe's lips, and then overwhelmed the ginger by covering her lips with hers. Chloe grasped at Beca's shirt in anticipation. She never saw this coming. Chloe leaned in when Beca pulled back not wanting their kiss to end. She still felt her lips still tingling. With a shaky hand she held the remote control in front of Beca, but Beca pushed it away so she could kiss the ginger once more. Chloe took a quick intake of breath, softly moaning into Beca's mouth when their lips met. Neither was completely sure of what they were doing. They were driven mad by lust, craving for more. Chloe placed her hand on Beca's chest when she felt her heart beating like crazy. The brunette led Chloe's hand to the buttons of her blouse, urging her to help her out of her clothes. "Wait- Is this okay?" Chloe asked hesitant. She has had feelings for Beca ever since that time in the shower, still she was afraid they were rushing into things. "Do you think this is okay?" Beca replied, lovingly stroking the ginger's cheek. "I don't know... I don't want to ruin anything." Chloe murmured, afraid she was going to lose Beca. "You're not going to ruin anything. I love you... I've always loved you." "I love you too..." Chloe said back, pulling Beca into another kiss. Slowly she unbuttoned Beca's shirt, revealing the red bra underneath. Chloe pushed the brunette on her back and positioned herself on her stomach. She got out of her shirt and seductively bit her lip when gazing into Beca's eyes. "You're too good for me..." Beca said, gasping at how beautiful Chloe actually was. Agitated as they were, they clutched onto each other like two experimenting teens. Beca wasn't yet aware of Chloe's hand that disappeared into her pants. She moaned when Chloe pressed against her panties. "Ah..." Trying to advance Beca got herself out of her pants. "Chloe..." She called her name, making the ginger just as turned on as she was. Chloe snuggled close and bit the brunette's earlobe playfully. In the meantime Chloe had dug inside Beca's panties and entered her with one finger, slowly progressing with the second. Beca smoothly covered the ginger's mouth with hers and entangled her tongue with Chloe's. It didn't take long before Beca was reaching her climax. Her hands clamped around Chloe like a child, digging her nails into the ginger's skin. Chloe was rubbing over the woman's clit like a professional. A deep cracking moan escaped Beca's lips as she orgasmed. She felt like she was with her head high up in the clouds. "Holy shit." Was the only thing she could bring up at the moment. Chloe gave the brunette a moment to catch her breath, pressing soft kisses on her skin. Chloe had the great tendency to be naughty and sucked on Beca's bare belly. "Dude, did you just give me a hicky?" "Maybe." Was her response, smirking. "You silly woman..." Beca grinned, pushing herself up with Chloe's legs around her waist. She cupped the ginger's chin then pulled her into a kiss. It was nice. They felt happy.

Beca felt bold and protectively wrapped her arms around Chloe's back. She got up, still holding Chloe who had her arms and legs clutched around her. At the hallway Beca pushed the ginger against the wall, securing her wrists, making sure she wasn't escaping any time soon. Beca playfully licked the red head's neck, feeling her shiver within her grip. Then they focussed back on the task ahead, which was to get to Beca's room. Luckily for them, the Bella's were all gone. Fat Amy was with Bumper and was probably going to be home late. So they had the fortress all for themselves. They crashed down on the bed, continuing their little foreplay. Chloe stripped down completely naked, throwing her clothing into the corner of the room. Beca trailed down with her fingers across Chloe's collarbone, caressing the sensitive skin of her breasts before trailing further down. "Fuck." Chloe spat out as Beca reached her clit, realising how sensitive she had already gotten. Yet Beca felt eager to be a little evil and played around the others clit. "Please Beca..." She whimpered. It was almost torture to her. Beca felt merciful and entered her with two fingers. A smirk crept onto her face as she listened to Chloe's moaning. Chloe dug her fingers into Beca's hair, her eyes closed in pleasure from the magic that was being performed on her. She was still a little timid in moving, but that was to be expected for the first time. Beca made circles around the ginger's clit watching her expression change. It was something to admire. Beca believed she was really getting the hang of it. She stole some quick kisses here and there, feeling Chloe's hips move along her fingers. Chloe's moaning turned louder when she felt herself almost over the edge. Her hand grasped Beca's free hand and squeezed it tight. Her eyes rolled and back arched as the climax tore right through her. Her chest rose as she took a few deep breaths, before she could completely relax. "God... I love you so much Beca..." She murmured, holding the brunette close to her body. "Yeah, especially now, right?" Beca grinned, snuggling close to the ginger.

It felt like they were the only one on planet Earth. Still they were snapped back into reality when they heard the front door shut close, followed by some voices. "SHIT! Our clothes are still in the living room!" Chloe hissed. "Quick! Put some of my clothing on." Beca said, motioning them to her closet where they roughly put on a pair of clothes. They heard some walk up the stairs and tried their best to fashion themselves. Fat Amy was the first to walk in, followed by Cynthia, Emily and Stacie. "Hey Bhloe... Why are your clothes... in the living room?" Chloe was avoiding eye contact best she could. She was the worst liar you could imagine. "We uhm... We decided to... shower... Not together- But... like first... uhm... and it was just easier to-" "We had sex okay?" Beca said plainly, giving her usual straight face. "Whaaaaat?" Stacie squealed. Emily was speechless, Cynthia nodded with approval and Fat Amy spat out with "Aca-Finally!" Chloe looked a little worried at Beca, feeling a bit embarrassed. Beca placed a hand on the ginger's back, trying to be of any comfort. She was prepared for her fellow Bellas. "I thought you two were already a couple." Emily said confused. They all started laughing, including Beca and Chloe, who also gave each other a sweet kiss.

 **A/N: God I can't help myself but squeal . These two are going to be the end of me. Hope you enjoyed as well. I feel like writing something totally random... about Bechloe in the midst of a zombie apocalypse, or vampires, werewolves... or something like that. Also I heard Spiderman Beca is thing right now... Do you guys have some ideas? I'll take almost about anything. Comment, fav... give your parents a hug and tell them you love them, pet your dog or turtle, I don't know... Bye :3**


	13. Room for one more

**A/N: Hi people! So I have been recently working on a fic with Bechloe in the midst of an zombie apocalypse, but I just got the worst writers block . So just know I am doing the best I can. You gotta have patient with me ;) Also I just wanted to thank you for all the support! I really appreciate it. It's made writing more and more fun to me :) Also I've been asked to do prompts, which I of course gladly accept ^^**

Could you do one where beca and chloe already have a kid, but pregnant again and have to explain it to the kid? Just kinda cute :) requested by Kurrii

"Go ahead... You tell her." Chloe told her wife, urging her towards the living room where their 6 year old daughter was listening to one of Beca's new mixes on the couch.

"Why me? She is your daughter." Beca pressed her finger against Chloe's chest, putting emphasis on 'your'.

"My daughter?!" Chloe started to laugh. "Oh no she is definitely your daughter." They had this a lot. Like... a lot. Most times it was whenever Emily did something and neither wanted to clean up her mess. But this time it was up to the two mothers to explain something to their kid. Beca and Chloe had been married for 8 years now. Six years ago Chloe gave birth to their little miracle and now Beca was expecting with their second one. She thought it was only fair for her to carry the second baby. Plus she wanted to have that experience as well. It was going to be a tough journey, with lots of bumps in the road. Emily deserved to know this. "We do it together." Beca said before cupping her wife's chin and pulling her into a kiss.

"Em? We need to talk to you." Chloe said, sitting down next to their little girl. Emily looked a lot like Chloe, her eyes just as blue, and hair auburn red, yet still she had Beca's stubbornness. Their daughter put the laptop aside, giving her moms the attention they asked for. "What is it mom?" She asked, sensing something was up. "How much do you know about babies? Where do you think they come from?" Beca asked her for an update on her knowledge about biology. She was still a child after all. When Beca was her age, she used to believe babies got delivered by Santa. "Patrick says babies grow to trees."

Beca was barely able to hold herself from laughing while Chloe acted dead serious about this. "Well... It's a funny thought but that's not how it's done honey." Chloe explained. "It starts with two people falling in love, like your mom and I did. But sometimes you have love for more than two. So you know what we do?" Beca was admiring the way Chloe perfectly managed to explain this sort of thing to a six year old. "We put all of that love inside our belly. And we let it grow and grow for nine months till it's so big, it finds its own way outside. Like a little bird cracking trough its egg." Chloe was using all kinds of body language during her lesson and both Emily and Beca were attentively listening. "Anyways, we wanted to tell you, you're getting a little sister or brother." Beca suddenly said, cutting straight to the point. She ignored the glare she got from Chloe who obviously wasn't done yet with her story. "NO WAY!" She flew Chloe around the neck. "THANK YOU!" She yelled, her little hands digging into Chloe's red hair. "Hey hey thank your mom... She will be carrying it." Chloe said, urging her to go to Beca who was eagerly waiting for a hug. Emily threw her small arms around the waist of the brunette, pressing her head against her belly. "I am going to be your sister!" She spoke proudly.

 **A/N: I hope this is what you meant Kurrii :) Also hail our Queens! Bechloe has won the Choice Chemistry at TCA and I couldn't be more proud ;_;**


	14. Chloe's Appendicitis

**Hi and welcome back awesome nerds! I know it has been quite a while since I last posted anything. The fact is, I just started my new internship so I'm a little busy at the time. No worries though, I will still continue to write with much love. Also if you haven't heard yet, I'm writing a new story about Bechloe. It's a Spiderman AU, you can find it below my works. I want to thank you for all the amazing comments and messages it always puts a smile on my face :) Well that's kind of it. Enjoy this oneshot!**

"Good morning sunshine." Beca grinned, as she eyed Chloe walking to the kitchen. Chloe was still wearing her pyjamas, her hair was a total mess and then there was the evidence of toothpaste on her chin. "It's a little early for sarcasm..." She sighed, getting herself some coffee before joining her girlfriend who sat at the table. "Ouch..." Chloe groaned, her eyebrows furrowed as she grasped at the piece of fabric around her waist. Beca looked up from the newspaper. "What's wrong?" She looked worried at the ginger whose face had turned a little pale. "It's nothing... Just a sting." Chloe murmured, sitting down and ignoring the pain. "Twelve year old saving cat from drowning." She read attentively. "Well, good to know there are still some decent kids on this planet."

Chloe forced a smile, as the sting returned. "You like kids?" Chloe asked.

"No, not really. They poop, scream, barf, fart and well... when they get older. Hormones, boy problems... puberty." Beca named, filling her cheeks with air and throwing it out with a deep sigh. "I like kids." Chloe smiled at the successful producer. It took Beca a moment to think, it was still morning after all so the information always took a little longer to process. "It's a little early to start thinking about kids Chlo..."

"Oh Gods, yeah no of course. I totally agree." Chloe said, clearing the air.

"By the way, groceries..." Beca started hoping Chloe to volunteer.

"Yeah sure, I'll do it." Chloe said, drinking the last bit of her coffee.

Beca turned the TV on. It was rare for her to have a free day so she was going to be sure to be spending this time well. And with spending she meant a whole lot of Netflix. She was just in the middle of a 'Walking Dead' episode when her phone started buzzing. The picture of Chloe appeared in the middle of her lock screen.

"Hey Chlo what's up?" Beca said, after having accepted the call.

"Beca... I- I'm not feeling well... Could you pick me up? I'm at the mall.

"Oh... Yeah sure." It took Beca a little bit by surprise. Chloe didn't sound well to be quite frankly. She sounded like she was out of air. "I'll be right there babe." Beca said before hanging up and grabbing her car keys from the table.

Beca was driving; Chloe sat on her right sweating in her chair. If it weren't for the heavy breathing, sweating and groaning, Beca would have just driven her home and called it a flue, but she had a bad feeling about this. Something was definitely off, and Beca wasn't taking any risks when it came to Chloe.

"Beca, what are you doing? You m-missed the turn." Chloe whimpered, reaching for her stomach again. "I'm taking you to a hospital." Beca said determined.

"W-why? I'm fine... I'm just sick." Chloe tried to talk her way out of this. She knew something was off, but that didn't stop her fear for doctors.

"You're in pain!" Beca snapped.

"Beca..." Chloe sighed. She had never seen Beca this worked up before.

It didn't take long before they reached the hospital. Beca parked, and then walked around her car to drag Chloe out. "No- No... Please don't let me go in there." Chloe begged. She wasn't fond of hospitals. She had watched too much Greys Anatomy to know that it's a place for death itself. Beca walked over to the reception, while taking hold of Chloe's hand, who was still resisting to co-operate.

"Can I help you?" The woman behind the desk asked.

"Yeah... It's my girlfriend. She has been feeling very sick today. I need you to-" Beca was interrupted when Chloe shook herself loose from Beca's grip to throw up in a trashcan.

Beca clenched her jaw as she watched the unpleasant sight of her sick girlfriend. "I'm going to make a call." The receptionist said.

"Ms. Beale I am Doctor Milton. We ran some tests and it's pretty clear to me. You've got appendicitis." Doctor Milton was an intelligent not to mention very handsome man.

"Ape what?" Chloe replied.

"The appendix is a small organ that branches off from the first part of the large intestine. Sometimes, as is the case with you, it can get swollen or infected. We'll have to perform a small procedure in order to remove your appendix. You're lucky your friend brought you here, waiting with an appendicitis can be life threatening." The doctor explained.

"Oh God..." Chloe took a deep breath. She was kind of shocked to hear this. What if she hadn't called Beca? What if she had continued to ignore the pain?  
"Look miss, I can assure you, you have nothing to worry about. We caught it fast and early." The doctor added when he noticed the worried look in Chloe's eyes. Chloe took a few deep breaths to calm herself down, and then nodded to the doctor. "Okay..."

"On a scale from one to ten, how would you rate your level of pain miss Beale?"

"8..." Chloe groaned.

"In that case, we'll get you some morphine." The doctor said, and send the nurse to get the supplies.

"You know how much I love ya?" Chloe smiled broadly.

"God, you're so high right now..." Beca smirked. Chloe and morphine, great combination. She thought. Chloe was high up in the clouds at the moment. Chloe herself was someone with not many boundaries, but now she had zero left.

"I love you from space to... the moon." Chloe mumbled.

"Chloe, the moon is... Never mind." Beca wasn't even going to try.

A nurse came to give Chloe some antibiotics. "Can you believe how hot my girlfriend is?" Chloe muttered to the nurse. "Chloe..." Beca hid her flushed face behind her hands.

"Your surgery is scheduled at 4 o'clock Ms. Beale."

"About that... You guys do this all the time right? I mean there isn't any chance she..." Beca said to the nurse. "An appendectomy is one of the most common surgical procedures. There is always a risk with surgery, but it's very low." The nurse said reassuring.

"I could die today." Chloe murmured. "I still need to see Africa."

"Shut up. You're not going to die..." Beca stated. "I'll go with you to fricking Africa and we'll ride elephants or something or get lost in a pyramid and fight mummies."

"In case I'll die... You need to tell me how Breaking Bad ends."

"I'm not going to give you any spoilers because you are just going to watch for yourself." Beca was so done with Chloe talking about death so easily.

"Becs... I love you."

"I love you too."

"I wanna marry you... And have kids with you... And-" Chloe rambled.

"Wait what?" Beca knew it was just the drugs, but still."

"You're the Regina to my Emma... The Karma to my Amy... The Derek to my Stiles... The John to my Sherlock..." Chloe was naming almost everyone of her otp list.

"Oh I am John?"

"Yesss..." The red head lazily replied.

"Chlo... None of those ships are canon." Beca said with a grin.

"They're not?" Chloe asked whereupon Beca nodded regretfully. "But it's true love... They are meant to be!"

"I'm sorry babe... It's not up to us to decide."

"But we watch their fucking shows! We sacrifice hours of our lives for it. And they don't even have the decency to give the fans what they really want."

"Oh and what is it what they want?" Beca teased. She knew this was Chloe's weak spot. Whenever someone said 'They're just friends' she always turned Godzilla on them and Beca was the one to prevent her from going mass murderer.

"Gay..." Chloe smirked.

"You're hopeless..." Beca laughed pressing a firm kiss on top of Chloe's forehead.

Hours passed, and if it weren't for the nurse to gently shook Beca awake she would have started drooling on Chloe's arm. "I'm sorry to wake you, but it's time." Beca tried to compose her thoughts as they pushed Chloe's bed.

"I shot the sheriff... But I didn't shoot the deputies!" Chloe was singing one of Bob Marley's songs in the most dreadful way possible. "God Chloe... The whole hospital can hear you."

Beca snarled, yet in a way it sounded sweet. "What are you ashamed of me Ms. Mitchell?"

"Yes." Beca told her honest.

"Seriously?" Chloe grinned. The nurse pushing Chloe's bed now paused a moment so the two could say their goodbyes.

"This is it." Beca sighed. She felt uneasy to leave the ginger behind like this. "Come out there alive."

"I will... I love you Becs." Chloe said. Beca was grabbed by her collar and pulled into a kiss. The kiss was short, gentle, like they were going to do it for the rest of their lives. "I love you too..." Beca said back, and then motioned the nurse it was okay to take her away.

The surgery was a success. Now Beca sat by Chloe's bedside waiting for her to wake up. It had been a long day. Beca was drained. At some point it was barely do able to keep her eyes from closing. In the end she surrendered herself to the inevitable, which was sleep, and let her head fall onto Chloe's arm.

A few hours had passed. Beca woke up when the arm she was resting her head on, began to move. Beca sat up straight, and watched with a broad smile on her face how her girlfriend slowly woke up. Chloe felt still a bit woozy from the surgery. The first thing her eyes fell on was Beca. A smile crept up on her face when she saw her. "Hey..." She murmured.

"Hey..." Beca replied with. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've lost my appendix." She joked. "How bad was I?" She asked, referring to the time she was under influence of drugs. "You were... Intense." Beca giggled.

"Oh... Did I say anything embarrassing?" Chloe needed to be sure. She didn't remember one bit about it. And she knew herself well enough to know she could come up with something extremely embarrassing. "Don't worry about it." Beca winked, and then motioned her girlfriend to scoot so she could join in bed. "Hey, I'm glad you didn't die." Beca said softly, snuggling into the crook of Chloe's neck. "Subtle." Chloe grinned. "Me too."

"And I'll marry you and have kids with you if that's what you want..." Beca whispered. She didn't care about the pooping, screaming and farting. All she cared about was Chloe's happiness. "What?" Chloe said with a questioning look in her eyes. "Never mind..."

Beca closed her eyes and was gone in a second. Chloe smiled and ran with her fingers trough Beca's hair. She was hers... _Her Beca_. And there was nobody who could take this away from them.


	15. Tell me I am dreaming

**A/N: Hi there gorgeous specimen!**

 **I'm sorry for being gone so long. School is asking a lot of my time and to be frankly I am experiencing a major writersblock. I will post when I can, if I can. Anyways, here a Halloween special ^^ I hope you'll enjoy reading it. If you people have any more Halloween ideas I'll be happy to look into it ;) Also I've posted another Halloween Special for today. It's a zombie AU and will be like the SpiderWoman fic a story with more chapters to come :3**

"Beca! Beca open up! Beca!" Chloe was frantically hitting the door to Beca's room. "Yeah yeah... Coming babe..." What was it now? Yesterday it was because she had found a spider in the corner of her room and she was horrified of spiders. She called this one 'the size of a baseball' when it wasn't even bigger than a piece of popcorn. So Beca went into her room and killed it with last week's newspaper. After that the ginger had convinced her to sleep with her for the night. Still... This time Chloe sounded much more panicked. Beca unlocked the door to see Chloe in her pajamas, which was stained with blood, standing in front of her. "HOLY SHIT! Chloe are you alright!? What has happened?!" Her first priority was Chloe's safety. "It's happening Beca! The dead are... It's the fricking apocalypse!" She was trembling, her voice sounded gruff and sore from screaming.

It was silent for a moment; Chloe's panting being the only sound that was actually audible to Beca's ears. "Are you joking?! Come on Chloe! You've got to do a lot better than that. Zombies? Seriously? What next? Aliens?" Beca snorted.

"Beca I am not joking! I am telling you there are-" Chloe was cut off when they both heard a loud scream coming from behind the corner. "SHIT! They're here! Come on let's go!"

"Sure... I'll play along." Beca sighed; she wasn't really in the mood for a prank. It was late, she was tired and- no actually those were the only reasons. Though if she would be getting some hot role-play sex out of this with Chloe, it would be totally worth it. Chloe grabbed her girlfriend by the arm and dragged her until the end of the hall where they met their fellow Bella, Fat Amy, in pajamas. "These Frankenstein freaks are everywhere!" Fat Amy dramatically waved with her arms, causing the flashlight she was holding to flicker across the hallway.

"Oh not you too..." Beca grinned, gently pushing the other's shoulder playfully. "Well... should have guessed this day would come." She shrugged with her shoulders.

"The end of the world?" Fat Amy furrowed her eyebrows. 

"Yes... That." Beca chuckled sarcastic.

All three of them flinched when they heard a loud sound behind them. Zombies appeared from every corner, trapping them. "Run bitches!" Fat Amy started running but was soon out of breath. "I should have... taken that cardio... more serious..." Even though she ran as fast as she couldn't avoid being caught by the wave of meat-hungry zombies. Beca looked back over her shoulder to see the flesh of her best friend been torn to shreds. Her eyes turned large and mouth fell wide open. "F-fuck..." Before she was even aware of what was happening, Chloe pulled her into the local bathroom, locking the door behind them. "Holy Shit! It's just like The fricking Walking Dead out there! Oh no Chloe we are all going to die... They are going to eat us!" Beca panicked.

"Shhh... Be quiet." Chloe hushed her girlfriend. "We need to hide..." She whispered.

It surprised Beca, Chloe was so calm. Still she prepared herself for the red head to break at some point. They sat down in the tub of the shower. Beca put her arm protectively around Chloe, her eyes flickering nervously around as the awful sounds turned louder. "This is bad..." She said. Then she heard some soft sobbing coming from her girlfriend. "Chlo..." "I don't want to die..." Chloe squealed, her crampy fingers grabbing some fabric of Beca's shirt. "We are not going to die..." Beca said, though she didn't really sound all that confident. "At least we have each other right?" They pressed their foreheads together. "I take you... Beca Mitchell. To be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse-"  
"Wow! Wow... What are you doing?" Beca stopped her there. Was she saying wedding vows?!

"I am marrying you before we die." She said between a soft shaky sob, taking Beca's hand in her own.

"A shower wedding?" Beca chuckled; once again she was amazed by the redhead.

"The irony right? I mean to think it all started here and ends here as well..." Chloe said thinking back of when Beca was still a freshman. The shower was the first time they sang together.

"You're so weird..." Beca went with her usual line as she didn't really know quite what to say.

"Is that a yes?" Chloe waited in full anticipation, biting her lip playfully in the meantime.

"Yes of course idiot!" Beca laughed, pulling the other eagerly into a kiss. "I love you..." She said once they broke up.

"I love you too..." Chloe replied. Her grip around Beca tightened as the zombies were breaking through the door. Amongst the undead was Fat Amy. As their friend threw herself on them to dine, Beca woke with jolt.

Next thing she knew was that her girlfriend sat at her bedside holding a wet towel to her forehead. "Calm down... Calm down..." She repeatedly whispered. Beca took a few quick breaths, her voice rasping, heart beating like that of a wild stallion. "Chlo?"

"Shh... It was just a bad dream Beca I'm right here." Chloe said, taking hold of Beca's clammy hands into her own. "You're alright."

Beca felt confused, the images of her friends being torn apart still so fresh in her memory. Chloe wrapped her arms around the shaking brunette and pushed Beca's head against her shoulder. "Damn girl you were flipping... You were swinging your hands and legs and screaming Chloe's name." Cynthia Rose said as she among the other Bellas were standing in Beca's room. "Guys, not helping." Chloe snarled, sending them a glare. The Bellas left the two of them alone with that warning. "Are you okay?" Chloe asked once it was quiet again. "Yeah... I think I watched a little too much Walking Dead." Beca grinned, still not letting go of the red head because she was afraid she'd end up alone. "Stay with me... tonight." Beca pleaded. "Of course..." Chloe whispered back, taking capture of Beca's lips as soon they pulled back from the hug. They crawled together, their limbs entangled, snuggling up close to each other with their foreheads touching. "Sleep tight..."

 **A/N: Muhhahahaa... Well so much for that. Fav, follow, send requests. Also what is your favorite Halloween (horror) movie? Personally I love The Nightmare Before Christmas ^^ Let me know in the comments below and of course... A Happy Halloween!**


	16. Experimenting (Bechloe trilogy ch1)

**A/N: Watsup everyone! I know it has been quite a while, especially my other stories (Spider-Woman/Living Pitch). As you guys know I have this internship where well actually most of my time is spend on. I will try and update as soon as I got the time, promise.**

 **So as you might have noticed this one will be another trilogy and I was planning to add some of your requests/prompts you have asked of me. I for one love to write kissing scenes *smirk* I hope you feel the same about reading them. Please enjoy!**

 **Chapter one: Temptation**

 **_  
**

It was a cold autumn day. It was rainy outside, and the heaters were all on. Stacey had her little brother visiting the Bella clubhouse and now she asked (forced) them to play Hide and Seek with him. "Alright! You got thirty seconds girls." Stacey said before turning her back to her fellow Bellas and covering her eyes with her hands. "30! 29! 28!" Everyone scattered, some running into each other. Beca ran into the living room, trying to find a good hiding spot. Most places were already covered so she headed upstairs to the storage. She soon discovered she wasn't the only sharing the same idea. She found Chloe between the two shelves stocked with cans of food.

"Chloe! Get out... This is my hiding spot!" She hissed at the redhead who was frantically protesting, urging Beca to leave herself.

"You go, I was here first!" Chloe snarled back. Both stopped arguing when Stacey announced they were out of time.

"Shit! Let me in, let me in!" Beca shut the door close and squeezed herself into the small cabinet. "Christ!" Chloe snapped when Beca gave her an elbow to the boob. "Sorry..." Beca apologised. Why were they even doing this? Being comfortable in such a cramped space was impossible. Both girls were practically sticking like glue to each other and it made Beca's cheeks flush only thinking of how close they actually were.

"Well isn't this... an awkward situation." Beca scoffed, mocking the whole situation. This did give her a _déjà-vu_ feeling from the time Chloe was so free to invade her personal space at the time of hood night. Chloe only let out a sigh, trying to keep herself from vomiting rainbows as her stomach churned in audacity. This really brought out the worst in her. Beca was so close she could feel her breath brush against her pale skin. If she'd only put deodorant on herself to cover up the fact she was sweating up a river. _How could she be nervous? There wasn't going to happen anything. Let's just hope they would be going to be found very soon._ "Chloe..." Beca tried to focus on reading the labels on the food cans instead of the fact their lips were just a few inches away from each other.

 _Stop thinking Beca... Damn it..._ _Why? Why does it feel so tempting? To just lean in and kiss her._

"Beca... I-" Chloe mumbled, looking up into the brunette's eyes, finding the same lust that was threatening to take over her brain like a plague. Chloe's free hand moved up to Beca's neck and pulled her in, brushing over her lips tentatively, at first. Testing how it felt, and to be sure she could still turn away if Beca would resist. When she felt Beca smile against her lips, Chloe decided to deepen their kiss, really going for it now. _God it felt so amazing_ she was incapable of holding in a groan from escaping her lips. Beca switched her hands to cup Chloe's ass. She was _kissing_ Chloe Beale. Who would have known kissing a girl would feel this amazing? She felt Chloe swipe her tongue against her lips and teeth asking for permission to enter which Beca gladly gave her. "Beca..." Chloe murmured softly in between kisses, "Is this what you want?" "Yes..." Beca growled back, biting Chloe's under lip playfully. Beca gasped at the sudden realization, her panties were soaked to the bone, especially when Chloe's hand slipped lower. "W-wait... Wait-" Beca tried to put their little play on hold when she sharpened her hearing to the noise that sounded like footsteps. "Chloe..." She moaned when the ginger ignored her weak protest and dug right into her panties. Beca rapidly put her hand onto the door handle and held it tight when someone was about to open and catch them right in the act. Chloe pulled her hand out of Beca's pants and both quickly fashioned themselves.

"Whoever is in there, just let me in, you can't escape your fate." Stacey said, before trying once more to open the door, this time with success. She looked slightly surprised to see the two of them together in such a tight spot, also observing the red flush on their faces and slightly messed up hair. It caused Stacey to wonder if anything happened before she got there.

"Did I interrupt something?"

Next morning, Chloe sat in the kitchen, eating bread with strawberry jam, her favourite. Today was the day to check out their rival, Das Sound Music at the Car Show. Chloe was the first one to be out of bed to make final preparations and expected everyone to have their alarms on and be ready. She looked up from her phone when hearing someone walking down the stairs. To her surprise it was Beca, who was usually the last one to be up in the morning. "Morning..." Beca said in a yawn, walking directly to the fridge to get some milk. Though Beca seemed pretty cool under what had happened yesterday, Chloe was afraid it would get awkward very soon. It was hard to keep her thoughts under control with the memory of their lips against eachother still so fresh in her mind.

"You're early." The ginger said which to Beca responded in shrugging her shoulders.

"Beca what happened yesterday..." Chloe started. "You kissed me." Beca mumbled, staring at the carton of milk like she had never seen anything quite like it. Obviously she was still a bit shocked. "I did..." Chloe confirmed.

"You. Kissed. Me." Beca repeated now gazing into Chloe's blue eyes; too many questions were haunting her brain like an invasion. Chloe stood up from her stool and walked behind Beca. Chloe came close enough for Beca to feel her breath on her skin.

"Would you like me to kiss you again?" She whispered into Beca's ear, sending shivers down her spine.

 _Beca wasn't thinking clearly, was she actually considering this? Stop it. You have a boyfriend._

Chloe grabbed the biggest part of Beca's still untouched hair, and moved it so her neck was exposed. Beca arched her back when feeling Chloe's lips at the peck of her neck. "You're such a manipulator." She managed to gasp out when unconsciously moving towards the ginger.

 _How could something so wrong feel so right?_

"Come on Beca, you can't tell me you don't want this." Chloe teased. "It can be our little secret." She added, each inhale growing heavier than the last. Beca turned around, pulling Chloe closer so she would be exactly positioned between her spread legs. "What is it that we are doing?" She asked her, leaning closer hungrily. "Experimenting." Chloe's breath hitched as her lips came only a breath away from Beca's. "Is that so?" Beca weakly smiled, feeling support in the fact she was sitting because she didn't really trust her legs at this moment. Before taking action, Beca dug a finger into the jar of strawberry jam and smeared it on Chloe's lower lip. After that she cupped Chloe's chin and pulled her towards her, taking her lips captive and strategically licking off the remains of strawberry jam. The mixed taste of Chloe and strawberry jam was... satisfying. Chloe's hands came to rest over Beca's neck as she was savouring every touch of Beca's lips, pressing herself closer even still. Their tongues were duelling for supremacy, and Chloe groaned against the dj's in protest when she tried to gain control but she wouldn't let her. Chloe couldn't resist the impulse of being a bit of a bully, and pressed her knee between Beca's thighs. Beca gasped loud in reply, discovering the extent of her sensitivity. "Chlo..." She held her hand against Chloe's leg but her weak protest didn't do much to make the ginger stop her teasing. Chloe smirked finding much satisfaction in the effect of her torment. Beca's eyes flickered in pleasure when watching Chloe use her knee like an expert. She gave light kisses to Chloe's chest, moving from left to the right across her collarbone and moving down between her breasts, exploring every detail. Chloe let out a moan, feeling Beca's tongue trail along the sides of her breasts after she had skilfully unbuttoned her blouse. "I knew you'd feel like this... This... Soft..." Beca breathed against Chloe's skin. Chloe gave a long suffering sigh, feeling Beca's tongue advancing to her nipple. Her nails dug into her palms when Beca left a wet trail across her already stiffened nipple before blowing cool air onto her warm flesh which made her shiver. "You're even meaner than me." Chloe grinned, feeling her legs going weak. Both women flinched when hearing a number of footsteps nearing on the stairs. "SHIT!" Beca cursed, trying as fast as she could to fasten Chloe's buttons but her hands were shaking. "Leave it- Leave it!" Chloe snapped, giving the brunette a last kiss, this one far more violent and quick before she ran into the living room pretending to be reading a book.

Fat Amy accompanied by Lilly and the newest recruit, Emily, came downstairs. "H-hi!" Beca said, her voice shaking but that went unnoticed by the Bella's. "Greetings... Yoda." Emily joked, bowing before the dj which made the others look at her weirdly. "What? It's not like I am a complete nerd guys..." She laughed, though her smile disappeared rather quickly.

Fat Amy took a glance at Chloe, making a gesture to her unbuttoned blouse. "Chlo, your goods." Chloe pretended to not having noticed before and gave a nod to Amy. "Oh, thanks Amy."

 **A/N: And that was the end of the first chapter of 'Experimenting', I hope you guys enjoyed. Feel free to ask me requests and prompts, and I'll take a look at them ;) Stay safe, wear helmets on bikes and don't drink too much alcohol. That's all the wisdom I have to share for now :)  
**


	17. A Christmas to remember

**A/N: Aaaah . I know I'm late with this. Believe me when I say it does fit the story ;p**

 **I have been seriously writing this part in the car on my way to the family. I wanted to atleast give you, my readers something special for Christmas. Even though I am not all too proud of this one because I have been rushing it and there is absolutely no logic XD I hope you guys do enjoy it ^_^ It's still a little Christmas right? Or at least somewhere...**

 **So... MERRY CHRISTMAS! Xxx**

"Argh! Come on!" Beca whined, whilst beginning to feel a bit desperate. She looked at the time that the radio of her car displayed. 19:00. She was already a whole hour late. "Fuck..." She sighed in defeat, pulling out her phone and pressing some buttons.

"Becs where are you?" A worried voice answered on the other side.

"Hi Chlo... I am stuck in fucking traffic... It's going to take me at least an hour to get home."

"Shit... But we've already started eating." Chloe softly said, knowing this was Beca's favourite part about Christmas.

"Wait- no... The simmered meat?"

"I'm sorry Becs."

"Noooo..." The brunette dropped her head onto the claxon, as was everyone doing, like it was going to make a difference to the situation.

"Chlo! You got to save some for me!" Beca begged her friend.

"I'll try Becs... But they are like a couple of s-sharks!" Chloe was almost pushed over when Fat Amy claimed the last piece of simmered meat. "MINE!" Beca heard yelling at the background.

"Is that Fat Amy?"

"Uh... Yeah. I gotta go Becs, if you want me to save you your meat."

"Go! Go conquer it, my warrior! Don't you let me down Beale."

"I won't." Chloe said, and Beca believed her. Even though she couldn't actually see her face, Beca knew there was a smile on Chloe's face. Her own smile quickly faded when the red head hung up and she was yet again reminded of being stuck between hundreds of cars who threatened to rampant on each other, like a couple of bumper cars on a town's fair. 'Driving home for Christmas' began on the radio, adding to her frustration. "Yeah except for the fact I am not driving!" Beca yelled at the radio and hit her claxon to urge the cars in front of her to start moving.

"Beca is coming later, she is stuck in traffic." Chloe said to the other Bellas once she had ended the call. Then her eyes fell on the Australian singer defending her piece of meat like a hungry badger. "AMY!" Chloe rose up, advancing forward with an uncanny amount of determination to capture that meat. "You will give me that, right now. We're going to save it for Beca."

"I didn't think so ginger. This little fellow is mine." The blonde replied, hungrily staring down at the juice flesh.

"I'm warning you... You don't want to mess with me." Chloe hissed, her eyes narrowing as she tried to keep an intimidating posture. Everyone made way, Lilly quietly hiding behind Stacey.

"I've wrestled crocodile. I think I can handle one ginger." Fat Amy said bravely.

"GIVE ME THAT MEAT!" Chloe charged at Amy who made a run for it.

"YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!" Fat Amy yelled back as she ran around the table in circles. Eventually Chloe was able to trick Fat Amy into going left when she actually went right. She got a hold of one side of the already squished meat. "Let go! You're going to ruin its taste!" Fat Amy groaned but Chloe held on for dear life. "Guys?" Emily noticed a small cloud of smoke rising up from the table cloth. When no one seemed to be listening, the youngest member increased the volume of her voice. "GUYS! THE TABLE CLOTH IS ON FIRE!" The two women stopped fighting to see the Legacy was right when a fire spread out over the table cloth like a plaque. "HOLY SHIT!" Chloe spat out. "No worries. At least 90% of us have a chance of surviving." Flo added when everyone seemed to freeze. "I got it! I got it!" Stacey got back with a fire extinguisher and aimed for the fire. "Wait how does this work?" She then asked. "Give it here!" Chloe motioned to give it to her. Soon the fire was overpowered and foam had covered most part of the wall and had buried the food. It was silent, everybody looking at where they were eating just minutes ago. "Ha!" The co-captain of the Bellas took this opportunity to snatch the piece of meat out of Amy's hand. "Mine!" She laughed sticking out her tongue to Amy once at a safe distance. "Let's just watch some good old Christmas movies shall we?" Emily broke the silence with her usual positivity. Much to her surprise everyone agreed.

It was 01:00 AM when Beca put her key into the locked door of the Bella clubhouse. Beca really had no luck today. After finally escaping that traffic jam Beca had been pulled to the side of the road by some police officers for speeding. After that she had to pull to the side of the road once more when discovering she was driving with a flat tire. After her car had been taken away by road assisstance, she called for a cab. Of course their service was unavailable at the moment so she waited at a nearby cafe until she finally got someone on the phone that was able to pick her up pronto dente. She sighed in relieve when she set foot inside the house and was greeted by red Christmas lights which had decorated the staircase. They really had put some effort into this. "Girls?" She nervously called out, wondering if anyone was still awake. She heard some unintelligible mumbling coming from the couch before a red head emerged.

"Hmm... Who is- Becs? I am awake... I-I am awake! Jingle Bells Jingle bells Jingle all the way!" Chloe jumped up in her Christmas outfit. She was completely in red, with the scarf she had gotten as a present from Stacey around her neck and a bell in each hand. "I missed it..." Beca whimpered, observing her surroundings to conclude that indeed the party was over.

"I missed Christmas." She said pouting her lips while giving Chloe her sad puppy face.

Chloe quickly walked up to her sad friend. "No no no no... Christmas is not over yet. I saved you some simmered meat! And... And you still got to open your present." She pulled Beca over to the Christmas tree and urged her to sit down with her on the carpet. Beca gave the ginger a straight face. "Chlo..." "No. Just open what I bought you- Uh... I mean what Santa got you." Chloe grinned, handing over a box packed with a golden ribbon on top. How could Beca ever refuse those blue eyes? So she simply obeyed. Chloe was watching closely with a big smirk on her face as Beca was removing the paper.

"No... No you didn't." Beca's eyes turned big.

"You don't like it?" Chloe's nervously asked her.

"Are you kidding? I've wanted this for so long! Chloe… How did you know?!" Beca took out a blue headphone, one she has been having her eyes set on for a very long time.

"I might have been stalking you a bit when you were googling." Chloe shrugged her shoulders. Feeling like she deserved a pat on her back.

Beca felt complete. Even though she didn't have to have Christmas dinner, watch Home Alone or do lame Christmas games. She had Chloe with her now and that was enough. Her, Chloe and the Christmas tree.

"Chloe... I have nothing to give you..." Beca said, holding her empty hands up.

"That's not true..." Chloe answered, gazing into the other one her eyes.

"You could give me a kiss." She told her, winking seductively. Beca furrowed her eyebrows, not fully understanding what the ginger was getting at. "You mean?... on your lips?" Beca asked hesitantly. Chloe bit her lip, leaning closer to the brunette. "Kiss me... Beca." She said, the words lingering on her tongue like frosting. Beca's face turned red, trying to avoid Chloe's eyes at all cost. She didn't say no though. _Gosh Beca are you actually considering this?_ She felt a strange flutter in her stomach and a sudden urge to just lean in and do it. **Kiss Chloe.** Even though they had been friends for years, of course the thought had crossed her mind once or twice. Beca summed up all her courage and thought why not? Why not try it? It wouldn't mean anything anyways. Slowly they drew closer, the Christmas tree bringing them in the perfect mood. Chloe closed her eyes and pursed her lips, waiting for Beca to take action. She wanted to give the brunette a chance to get a little more confident.

The brunette felt her heart inside her throat when leaning in closer and closer until their noses were almost touching. Chloe blew some cool air in her face playfully, which scared off Beca, considering this all to be a joke. "It's okay Beca. Don't be nervous..." She chuckled, taking the dj's hands into her own. Beca took a deep breath before deciding what the hell. Without much further thought, Beca brought her lips to meet Chloe's, starting off a little clumsy. Chloe's lips felt so soft and gentle. It felt so different from Jesse. This was much warmer and welcoming. Chloe kissed her back, a little rougher now they got a little used to it. Then suddenly Beca pulled back, stroking her own lips who felt all tingly. "Holy shit." She spat out. "What?" The red head panted, her hands still resting on Beca's waist. "Nothing..." Beca said before taking the ginger's lips captive again, forcing her onto the carpet and running her tongue down her neck making her moan. She was actually a little shocked to discover this was turning her on big time. Their legs became entangled with each other and Beca groaned when Chloe's knee hit her at the right spot. Chloe cupped the brunette her chin, feeling an unknown hunger to be dominating. She licked Beca's upper lip, asking permission to enter which Beca was all too happy to give her. Beca ran her fingers trough the red tresses of Chloe's hair as was Chloe stroking her cheek lovingly. What made this feel so right?

Then as if they could smell something interesting was happening the Bellas walked in on them singing a Christmas song.

 _I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you!_

Beca and Chloe awkwardly stared at each other, wondering how long the Bellas had been standing there.

 _I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
And I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree_

They continued singing, Beca and Chloe now joining them.

"Merry Christmas Becs…" She said smiling widely before connecting their lips in one bold move in front of all their fellow Bella's who cheered them on. Neither really knew how to call whatever it was between them. Though both were pretty sure this was a Christmas they'd never forget.

"Becs?" Chloe began when the Bellas had gone to their rooms. "Yeah?" Beca replied, turning her gaze back to the other her eyes as they first laid on her lips. "Fat Amy is spending the night at Bumper…" Chloe hinted.

"Am I thinking what you are thinking?" Beca smirked, sending Chloe all kinds of different signals with her eyes.

"Let's go to bed." Chloe returned the smile, giving Beca a quick kiss on her cheek before running upstairs giggling.


End file.
